Stop Rewind Play Again
by Verum- truth
Summary: During the final fight with Vegnagun the machine emits a strange call destroying the earth the group stands upon causing them to fall into a swirling dark void. The group later awake in place of their past selves moments before Yuna's pilgrimage to become a summoner. Now Yuna must destroy sin all over again gaining her summons. If that wasn't enough Vegnagun followed them through.
1. Vegnagun's True Power

**Hey guys just started playing these awesome games again on the ps3 and had to write a fanfic for them. I hope you like and please let me know what you think. So here we go.**

Yuna rolled underneath Vegnagun's tail the metallic whip like object striking inches away from her head. She called out to Paine who quickly jumped over the same object landing with a hard thud. Rising to her feet she swiped upwards her sword equipped using all her strength into the blow. Rikku yelled from behind the machine striking Vegnagun with her dual blades a grin surfacing moments later.

"Yuna I got it!" yelled the thief facing her cousin before she was thrown sideways.

"Rikku!" exclaimed Yuna concern evident in both her tone and her expression.

Paine lifted a small knife holstered within her left boot which she threw towards her opponent though he quickly deflected the attack swiping the knives to one side as if they were harmless toys. She leaned into her comm device trying to contact Brother, to see if he could supply anymore help but the signal was broken only emitting a high pitched screech into the warriors ears. She threw it to the ground crushing the object underneath her boot.

At that moment the trio of girls heard a terrifying scream from Leblanc whom ran into the battlefield being carried by Gippal and Baralai both of them marked with streaks of blood. Yuna's mouth widened in shock as she knelt beside her Al Bhed partner hands checking for a pulse while Paine just stared legs trembling slightly beneath her. Nooj shuffled behind them anger and pain marking his face only stopping once the small group stood next to the oldest of the Gullwings clothed in her darkest warrior's outfit.

"What happened?" she asked roughly.

"Her team mates were killed. Vengagun is too strong." muttered Nooj "We were wrong in thinking we could beat it. No I was wrong."

"It's a machine. We can just tear it apart." Gippal yelled his usual cheerful like tone disappearing.

"We've already tried that." Paine exclaimed head resting within her hands.

The youngest Gullwing charged into Nooj knocking him to the ground both individuals grunting in annoyance though thankfully still alive, a fire ball drifting where they had been standing only moments before. Leblanc dropped to the ground tears falling into the previously dry ground. Although most believed her to be heartless she had actually helped people who were alone, who had no one to look after them. She took them under her wing. She cared for them. Now two of her longest man made family members were dead. They were dead because of her.

Yuna raised her dual pistols into the air firing a series of bullets into the creatures tail strutting forward with a determined pace while Paine and Baralai charged beside her each on a separate side. Both raised their weapons striking the metallic object with a clang echoing back towards them. Gippal yelled for the trio to duck each of them diving out of the way to allow the male to unleash his somewhat overly large weapon. He locked onto the target firing a moment later.

A roar left the creatures mouth as its tail fell from it shattering against the ground, the very ground that they were all situated upon. Gippal dropped his gun the weapon landing awkwardly upon his foot. He screeched, Rikku laughed and Leblanc cried out for her fallen comrades. Now of them knew what to do next not even Yuna whom moments before had been full of passion and of hope. That hope however had been taken the moment her comrades returned drenched within blood.

"Yunie what do we do?" asked Rikku swaying side to side her arms holding her chest tightly.

"I. I don't. I don't know."

"I do. We destroy the rest of them."

"Paine, we destroyed the tail. That is all that we have managed to do and look at us. We can barely stand, some of us still can't" said Nooj having finally clawed his way to his feet. "We need to leave. To regroup"

Gippal nodded grabbing Rikku's hand to pull her beside him the pair running back to where they had entered hours before. Nooj and Leblanc soon followed both filled were sheer guilt. A guilt that was slowing their movements making them doubt themselves. Making them blame themselves. Paine, Baralai and Yuna brought up the rear the previous summoner still firing bullets in Vegnagun's direction even though he hadn't fired an attack at them for sometime.

"Wait." Baralai stopped in his tracks eyes scanning back towards the large machine opponent whom had begun to shake as if it was readying an attack. "What's it doing?"

"Run!" yelled Yuna as the earth beneath them began to crack.

Vegnaguns weapon lowered towards the floor a strange dark blasts of energy being forced into the crust shaking the very core of the planet. Within moments the ground was disappearing into a dark abyss forcing the small group to run from the destruction. Nooj was the first to fall disappearing quickly into a swirling black void Leblanc screaming as she saw her lover disappear collapsing into the ground moments after him arms reaching forward. Yuna lost her footing her hip slamming against the ground only for Baralai to help her to her feet and the pair to vanish downwards.

"Paine Yunie and the others are gone." Rikku quickly explained tugging onto her partner Gippal's arm though by the time he turned to face everyone the remaining trio vanished also feeling a strong whirlwind suck them into it's center like they were being pulled into a drain, a plug hole where darkness soon overtook every single one of them.

Their eyes closed. Their teeth clenched together. They sucked in a deep gasp of air stopping the screams from leaving their throats. They stretched out their arms to grab something, to grab anything that would alter their fall however none of them really expected to stop falling. Deep down they knew it was too late. They were all going to die.

A bright light surrounded the party giving the group a strange kid of warmth. It was a few seconds before Yuna was brave enough to open her eyes wanting her last image of Spira to be of something beautiful. Yet when she managed to pull here eyelids apart she was awakened to the image of Kimahri, Lulu, Wakka and Tidus. Her previous guardians were all scanning her features apparently their mindset not confused with her change of costume for she was in her gunner dressphere.

"Is the summoner okay?" yelled Tidus frowning.

"Rikku? Paine? Nooj? Anyone?"

"Did you hit your head or something?" asked the aurochs blitzball player scratching the back of his own.

"No this can't be happening." said Yuna shaking her head in a panic.

"She's done it ya?" exclaimed Wakka arms crossed.

"She's a summoner." agreed Lulu her usual scowl turning into a flash of a smile. "Now you can show Besaid the fayth before we start on our journey."


	2. Rikku's Journey

**Now here lies the next chapter, the second of many. Hope you guys like. xD**

Rikku's eyes fluttered gently against one another trying to push each other apart. Trying to open up like a butterflies wings. Taking a deep breath she allowed herself to awaken only noticing the fact that she was grunting once she was kicked in the stomach by Brother. Replying with a punch in the back of the leg her sibling collapsed to her side being used to push herself upwards. The Al Bhed female twirled around in a twirl observing her surroundings, she was at Home. The Home. The Home that had been destroyed years before by the Guado. A smile began to creep across her features noticing details that she had previously ignored when she had lived there. Uncontrollably a single tear dripped from her face. One she quickly wiped away.

Taking a step forward she run her hand against the wall loving the smooth yet harsh like texture causing friction against her glove. Her mind drifted between images of what she saw before her and of her true images from the future. A burning half destroyed building. It didn't take long for her to figure out that somehow she had traveled back in time and for some reason she was written into her younger selfs position. Where the Rikku from the time period went however she didn't know. Maybe it was a good thing that she had disappeared. Not even Rikku wanted to fight Rikku.

She waked into what had been her room or what was now her room again. The whole thing confused the female though was completely threw her was coming face to face with her reflection. She was still equip with her garment grid, her dresspheres and was older than she should of been however no one seemed to notice. If they did they didn't show it nor seemed to care. Using her foot the door closed with a gentle bang. Swaying from side to side the thief forced herself deeper into the room she once belonged though it seemed alien to her in that moment. In her mind it no longer existed. Her home was with the Gullwings.

"Where are you Yunie?" she asked throwing herself onto her bed. "If I'm where I was two years ago does that mean that Paine and Yuna are back? Nooj, Leblanc and the others disappeared too. Were we all brought back? Why? Oh this is too confusing. I give up."

Laying further into her pillow Rikku closed her eyes trying to concentrate. She needed to find out what the date was only then would she realize where Yuna and Paine was. Not the mention the rest of their small rabble of heroes. She would find them and together they could figure a way out or at least they could try to find one. Finally formulating a plan she was reenergized, she had something to focus her attention on rather than dwelling on her misfortune. With a leap she cleared the floor swinging the door open and bumping into someones chest knocking her down.

"Hey watch it!" she yelled rubbing her left check where she had landed.

"Sorry." exclaimed a familiar deep males voice outstretching his hand.

Rikku's eyes scanned upwards only stopping as she reached the mans expression. He was serious and smirking at the same time something the Al Bhed had found was unique to his skill set. He had been the only member of the guardians to achieve both emotions at the same time. Lulu had the scowl mastered, Wakka was the cheerful one. Nervously laughing Rikku stared from the ground to the ceiling back to the man before her whom was laughing to himself as he made his way further along the corridor. She charged out of the room shouting after him.

"Wait. What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"You tell me. Your the one that rewound time."

"I did not." she moaned hitting the male gently on the arm. "Wait you know time was rewound?"

"Time runs differently when your dead." he informed her.

"Now your back."

"It would seem that way and for some reason I can remember our last pilgrimage."

"We have to do that again?" she moaned backing up to lean against a wall. "Auron what do we do?"

"We find Yuna."

"Then what?"

"Guard. We guard her to complete her pilgrimage."

"That's what we did last time and look what happened. Yuna lost Tidus do you think she would put herself through that again?" she asked resting a fingertip on her chin in thought.

"It's her journey. This is her story. Only Yuna can decide that."

"Well we're screwed."


	3. Paine's Resolve

Paine shuddered as she awoke her gloved hands grasping small grains of sand that poured from her tightened grip. Her mouth tasted strange rough pieces of sand marking her tongue rubbing against the muscle like sand paper. Spitting out as much as she could the warrior muscled her way onto her knees observing her surroundings. She shuddered upon seeing three bodies next to her. The bodies of Nooj, Baralai and Gippal. Sliding herself against the sand Paine first passed towards Nooj who was the closest of the three. Waving her hand across the males body she tried to use her white mage dressphere however her garment grid sparked as if the technique couldn't be used. Thankfully her warrior sphere was still running.  
"Dammit it. Stupid machines. That kid needs to build some better inventions." she muttered to herself leaning back with relief as Nooj's chest shifted up and down. He was alive.

She began to crawl towards Gippal when her body was knocked sideways her arm being cut upon a rock face. Facing her attacker Paine gritted her teeth together. Her foe was a Vouivre and it wasn't alone. There were three in total all growling in her direction one inhaling as if it was storing up energy. Of course Paine knew exactly what he was doing thus was able to throw herself out of the way as it breathed fire upon the rocks she had been knocked into.

"This is just great."

Usually she would of rushed into battle allowing the adrenaline to take control of her movements but she had three unconscious friends to protect aswell as the lack of her dresspheres the abilities somewhat weakening. Paine guessed that during the certain timeframe she was sent into her garment grid wasn't completed thus didn't work aswell as it needed to. Swinging her sword in thought the sphere hunter waved her fist in the beasts direction as they growled, teeth held tightly against one another.

One of the creatures leaped into the air head lowered to form a battering ram which it used to knock into the female gullwing. Her sword met his head with a clang before she run her hand along the blade shifting it with the ice element instantly freezing part of the fiends head. Swirling herself in a complete circle she kicked her target back shattering it's cheek and causing him to turn into pyre flies. Smirking Paine knelt to the ground readying herself for the next attack. Flipping herself backwards Paine was able to see more of the battlefield and see Gippal push himself against the sand trying to get onto his feet.

Her attention drifted from the Vouivre to Gippal not sure which of the two were more important to deal with at that moment in time. The Al Bhed yawned stretching for a few moments before he noticed the creatures which upon doing so he whistled towards. Frowning Paine rushed to Baralai tapping him sightly on the head. He needed to wake up before anymore fiends appeared. Thankfully however Gippal opened fire at that point holding a large machine gun like weapon that rained bullets into the second Vouivre exploding into flies just seconds later.

"Oh boy that's another down." he yelled.

"Hurry up and help me. We need to find Rikku and Yuna."

"Who are they?"

"This isn't the time for jokes."

"Hey Paine I'm not. We're training to be part of the crimson squad right so what are these guys new members or something? I though we worked as a four?." he questioned raising an eyebrow.

Before she could answer the last creature roared out in anger expelling another stream of fire upon the group. Gippal tried to reach his comrade in time yet Baralai reached her first shielding the female with his back while performing the protect ability forming a wall between the blast and himself. Yelling out in mental pain the white haired male kept the shield up refusing to let any harm come to his friends. Shouting over to Gippal however gave the Al Bhed enough time for his weapon to recharge which he used to defeat the last fiend. Upon doing so all three members sighed lowering their weapons.

"We seemed to have traveled back in time. Was it Vegnagun?" questioned Baralai after checking that the small party were safe.

"It had to be."

"Vegnagun?" repeated Gippal confusion evident in his eyes.

"You can't remember a thing can you?" asked Paine tilting her head.

"That would be a no."

"Great this is just great. Baralai any time you want to help you can."

"I don't know how this happened. His memory seems to have been wiped of any future knowledge."

"Why him? Why not us?"

"Maybe we have more willpower or resistance to magical forces?" he suggested shrugging slightly.

"I am still here guys thanks for noticing." Gippal muttered leaning his back against a rock face arms crossed.

Rolling her eyes Paine checked Nooj yet again whom still hadn't battered an eyelash. The only movement he had performed was lifting his chest out with each breath that he took. She lumped herself down legs crossed while Baralai remained standing face full on concentration. He was deep in thought. They all were. It was safe to say they were scared. None of them had any idea how they had got there nor why only two of them so far seemed to have their memories.

It seemed like a century until Nooj finally awoke unfortunately however like Gippal he knew nothing of the future nor why he had aged two years. At first he had trouble even remembering his own name. His mind seemed to be the worst affected as if he had been the main target. Either that or by sleeping the longest he had somehow influenced his brain to forget future events. For awhile the four remained silent none wanting to say a word. None being able to find the right words to say.


	4. Yuna's Pain

Yuna had been locked away within her tent at Besaid for hours after summoning her first aeon again. She had been sleeping it off ever since or at least that was what she was telling the villagers. In reality she needed time alone. She needed time to think. She had aged though no one seemed to notice even Lulu didn't flinch at her grown up attitude hardy scolding her all day. Then there was him. Tidus. He was really back and strangely enough it upset her more that he was. If she was to complete her pilgrimage a second time then he would be killed all over again. Could she really cope with his death? Either that or she sacrificed herself or just gave up on the journey altogether. She would keep Yevon's teachings going for who knew how many years and sin would return but he would still be alive. They could be together.

She cupped her face knowing all that to be true yet not wanting to think any further. She knew in her heart that she couldn't stop her pilgrimage. For all she knew Tidus could be Sin's first victim once he returned. Yuna had no choice. She had to stop sin by killing the one she loved. At that notion she threw herself onto her feet grabbing a sphere beside her that she threw across the room shattering the glass object into pieces. Yuna grasped the bed sheets kicking them onto the floor before screaming as loud as her voice could go before it started to quiver slightly.

Normally she would have handled the situation a bit differently but she was anger. No. She was furious. Why did her life have to be the one full of pain? What had she ever done to Spira. If there was a greater power than the fayth then they obviously hated her. A figure ran into the room and outstretched his hands gently placing them on Yuna's shoulders. Turning around she swung her hand across the intruders face leaving a red mark upon his left cheek. Taking a step back in shock both stared from the floor to the ceiling before looking back into each others eyes.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I. Um."

"I must have broken another rule or something right. Sorry. I seem to be doing that a lot today. I better go."

"No Tidus. Wait." she called out eyes widening when she realized he hadn't introduced himself yet.

"Hey you know me? Bet it was Wakka right? That doesn't seem to be Lulu's style and that blue guy. I don't think he can even speak." he told her with a frown.

"That's Kimahri." she corrected him with a small laugh. "I am really sorry for slapping you. I should have been more careful. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Maybe I should stop running into the tent of a screaming girl."

"You heard me scream?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah. Was it supposed to be silent? You should try lowering the volume Yuna. Back from Zana ... Um. Back from where I come from the city never sleeps. We should go there if you don't want people t hear you."

"Maybe I will." she told him with a smile one filled with both happiness and sadness.

He gestured to a chair once the summoner sat upon her bed staring up at blitzball player. Receiving a nod Tidus pulled the chair closer to the female's furniture lifting his feet to place them next to the female who just gave him a playful glare and a tap on the leg. Holding his hands up in defeat they soon returned to the floor though he crossed them leaning backwards into the somewhat uncomfortable wooden seat. The material was soft yet seemed to have a strange texture to it creating a harshness to it.

"Your coming on the boat with me aren't you?"

"Yeah apparently. That's what Wakka said though I'm a bit confused about the whole thing." Tidus told her stretching fiercely with a yawn attached.

"Confused?"

"Yeah I mean sin just kind of threw me here like he did when he threw me at Rikku before. I heard that it prefers to kill so why does it keep saving me and using itself as a cosmic taxi."

"Rikku?" she said startled. "How was she?"

"Um fine I guess. You know her? She seemed okay apart from that Al Bhed red uniform thing."

"No I've just heard of her before that's all." Yuna lied realizing that she was sent back that afternoon. It made sense that Rikku, Paine and the rest of the small party were sent to around the same time frame. The Rikku Tidus had met was the younger inexperienced version. Not the one Yuna had yet grown close too.

"Right. Well I better go. It's late. I don't want to break anymore rules you know?"

"No. Stay." she asked standing up slightly embarrassed. She didn't want him out of her site. She didn't want him to have a single chance of disappearing from her again. "I feel safer when your around. Please. Just for a little bit?"

"Okay Yuna." he nodded after a series of hums finding a spot near the door where he could look out into the night sky and the stars that blinked above them.

Although they didn't know it both of them were smiling at that moment feeling a sense of security, happiness and hope surge through their bodies as if nothing in the world could crush them in that moment. It was the first spark for Tidus. For Yuna it reminded her just how she felt. She had to find a way to save him. She didn't care how. She would defeat sin once and for all but she wasn't going to risk her soul mate for the happiness of Yevon. She had been their puppet before. No way was she going to allow herself to be a victim. To be controlled.

"Goodnight Tidus."

"Night Yuna. Don't dream of me too much will ya?" he said with a gentle laugh.

"I always do." she muttered under her breath closing her eyes with a smile.

Tidus's attention was brought to a couple near the roaring fire situated in the centre of the small village. One was dressed all in black sporting a dress that seemed to be partly made of leather belts. It wasn't a look he thought anyone would have been able to pull off and yet she seemed to look like it was the perfect outfit for her. The other had ginger hair and was in a blitzball captains uniform the usual attire for one such as Wakka. He watched from the tent hearing the female raise her voice before she closed the gap between her and the male getting inches away from his face.

"He's dead Wakka. Dead. He looks a lot like Chappu. I was surprised too the first time I saw him. No matter what he looks like, he isn't Chappu. You should never of brought him here in the first place."

"He needed our help. I had to help him."

"Excuses again?"

"Yeah but."

"That's it. No more. Enough Wakka. Now find him before he does something else stupid!"

Lulu turned and walked back towards the temple her head in her hands as she shook it with defeat. She was angry at so many things. How could Wakka not understand what someone like Tidus was doing to her. He reminded her of Chappu. Reminded her of the pain and lies that she had suffered. Ones that she had buried. She didn't want to relive them. Wakka however just growled underneath his breath as he saw the boy coming from Yuna's tent. He waved slightly though the older male just pulled him into a headlock.

"Hey what's that for?" he asked gulping for breath.

"You shouldn't be in Yuna's tent. You done enough damage, ya?"

"She asked me to stay."

"Yeah and I'm a shoopuf." he exclaimed letting go of the younger male whom dropped to the floor.

"Who's Chappu anyway?"

"He was my little brother. He looked a lot like you. He's dead now."

"What happened?"

"He fought sin last year with the crusaders. He didn't make it. I heard on the first day of the tournament."

"So that's why."

"I became a guardian to fight sin. To defeat sin, ya?"

"Revenge?"

"That's the idea. I'm worried more about a stupid idea that avenging my brother. Well no more. After the next tournament I'm giving up the game. Gonna be a full time guardian. It might seem like I'm using you but I'm not. At least I don't mean to."

"Don't worry. I owe you a lot. You really helped me out you know? So thank's Wakka"

"Stop, you're embarrassing me!" he moaned with a laugh as he was patted on the back. "We better catch some z's ya? It's gonna be a long day tomorrow. You might see someone you know."

"I doubt it but here's hoping."


	5. Auron's Truth

Auron watched Rikku analyzing her garment grid as if she was trying to find fault with what he said however when the device shocked her for the third time she gave up lowering her hands to the side. Her garment grid was situated on her wrist just below her glove so that she could access her dresspheres however during the fight with Vegnagun she had only taken a few with her as had Yune and Paine. She had picked her strongest skill set in order to hold her own against the giant machine that ultimately had defeated her aswell as the small party whom had tried to help the Gullwings fight it. Thankfully she was alive but wasn't sure whether being sent to the past was such a good thing. Who knew what she could change? The future could be completely different by the time she returned. If she ever did.

"Okay your right." she moaned leaned backwards against the wall.

"I only speak the truth."

"Yeah well."

"Rikku don't be angry with me I came back to help."

"How did you though? Why did you?"

"The fayth. They were reawoken when the change happened and if Vegnagun remains in this timeline it could mean the end for Spira." he informed her frowning. "I returned because Yuna and the boy have a soft spot in my heart."

"You have one of them?"

"Yes and at the moment I'm finding it very difficult to keep it."

"Sorry."

Rikku slid down the wall until she was seated upon the floor her legs spread, she didn't have to strength to keep them up nor was she too bothered about how she looked. She was in her own home she shouldn't have to worry about her apparence not that she did too much when using dresspheres. How could anyone when magically changing their battle outfit to access different abilities in the flight of battle. Auron was still watching the Al Bhed girl remembering their previous journey together and how different she seemed to be. She still spoke like the teenager she was but she was far more mature able to handle her emotions more efficiently. Not to mention her dedication to battle her fear of thunder which he knew she had done. The fayth had told him much. Too much.

"You need to split your garment grid."

"What?"

"You need to share the dresspheres. One for each of us. Yes I said us." he informed her with a sigh. "That's why it's glitchy it shouldn't yet exist but if you create separate grids it will work."

"But they're mine."

"Rikku now is not the time. Yuna may need us sooner than you think."

"Huh." Rikku moaned tilting her head slightly.

"I'm not the only being the fayth returned. Seymour was killed by us and now he's back his memories intact."

"So he knows that we know. No that's not good."

"He's going to try to stop Yuna before she can kill him. We must hurry."

"I'm on it." she said nodding lifting her garment grid once more to examine it. "Oh Auron you are going to love your dressphere. It's going to bring out your eyes."

"Great." he muttered rolling his eyes.

Auron took that moment to leave Rikku with her work, splitting up a garment grid was no easy task but with a home full of Al Bhed knowledge someone would know something. He had never been good at the technical stuff, he was always considered as the sport freak. The one that could outrun any fiend or the strong one who could lift a boulder in the air and defeat a fiend with it. Never was he good with magic either. The forces didn't seem to agree with him. Ironic how the fayth chose him of all people to help Yuna. He guessed it was due to the fact he already knew her though if they had someone else he was pretty sure he wouldn't of known a thing.

He stared up as he thought about his second journey two years before. Maybe after a third one he could finally rest. The fayth assured him that he could but in reality he was theres to command as long as he was "alive". Whatever that meant. Auron hadn't felt alive for over ten years ever since Braska had sacrificed himself along with Jecht. The two men he had held more than a single conversation with and they were gone. He wished they had remember Jecht alongside him. It would of made the kid happy too.

The samurai warrior found himself outside moments later his thoughts taking away from just how far he was walking. He hadn't intended to leave the building but seeing as he was outside he would soak up the rays a little. His boots created a crunching sound beneath them as they met the grains of sand forcing them to mold together around him marking his short part forward. He scanned the horizon not spotting any fiends. The building behind him would be destroyed within a week's time unless Seymour had changed his plans though he doubted it. If anything he would of sped his approach. They needed to be careful.


	6. Lulu's Confusion

Tidus, Lulu, Wakka and Yuna all stood on the valley above Besaid saying their final goodbye to the place that they could possibly never return to. Lulu told her to take her time however Yuna shook her head, she would see her home again. It was Tidus that needed the time but of course he knew no different. Instead he just grinned at her before marching off ahead not wanting to wait to get onto the ship. Wakka rubbed the back of his head as the black mage pointed towards the newest addition to their team telling the captain to follow him, to keep him out of trouble. Nodding the red-headed male ran to meet him Lulu however waiting for the summoner.

"Are you sure your ready?" Lulu asked arms folded.

"Yes."

"You don't have to do this."

"No. I do." she told her friend looking at her with a smile. It was strange to see a non pregnant Lulu.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing." Yuna said walking past her friend to join the others.

"Wah! What is that?" yelled Tidus as a group of friends introduced themselves.

Hearing the panic in hs voice Yuna reached for her holstered guns thankful that her gunner dressphere was transported with her though Lulu frowned as she did so obviously something telling her that it was strange for the summoner to use such weapons. Wakka however didn't seem to notice. He was too occupied with giving Tidus the weapon he had given to Chappu, the one he had left. It wasn't at its full power yet but it was still a formidable weapon. Two Dingo's growled at the party while a Condor flew at Yuna who ducked just in time though the creature cut into her arm slightly. At that moment however a water flan joined the fight aiming a spell at the groups black mage knocking her to the ground.

"Yuna keep back!" shouted Tidus slicing into one of the Dingo's exploding the creature into pyreflies.

"Flying one's are mine." Wakka said throwing his blitzball into the Condor knocking it to the ground where he threw the weapon a second time finishing the fiend off.

"What about that blob thing?"

"That's for Lulu only magic can hurt it."

"She's a bit tied up at the moment." added Yuna sitting next to her guardian.

"Heal ya!"

"Okay." nodded Yuna trying to activate her white mage dressphere though it backfired sending the summoner hurtling to the ground face down.

Wakka was the next to get hit by a water element knocking his weapon to the ground. Tidus meanwhile was struggling with the remaining Dingo its teeth inches away from his neck. The male was fast but he was still untrained. He hadn't expected so many fiends to attack at once. None of them had. Besaid wasn't known for its creature activity usually it was considered safe and yet they small party was vastly outmatched. Watching the scene from afar however stood a large blue male lance in hand. With a small growl he leaped from his vantage point diving forward into the battle field his weapon pointed forward ready to strike.

Yuna grunted as she fired into the Dingo the bullet tearing through it's very flesh with a strange crunching like sound. Pyreflies soon covered Tidus whom although was shocked quickly struck the flan only to be deflected back as his weapon rebounded. Physical attacks were no good and their only mage was knocked out. Tidus reached for Wakka's weapon throwing it at the flan before he struck again. The flan seemed to laugh at the warriors attempts hitting him with a water spell square in the chest. Flying back he slipped over the railing hanging on to the side of the mountain with fear creeping from his body. His hands grasped the railing tightly, he could feel the metal through his gloves as if it was freezing his skin.

"Leave him alone." yelled the summoner firing into the flans chest where her bullet got stuck. It had entered the fiends body yet reduced its speed so much within the texture of the creatures form that the bullet had simply ran out of power.

"That's new." muttered Wakka kneeling on his right leg.

"Hey Wakka, anyone I could use some help here."

Kimahri was the first guardian to his side throwing Tidus onto the ground, to safety as if he was a doll. Though he landed a little rough the blitzball player was just glad to still be alive. The Ronso took the lead at the moment deflecting the flan' abilities with his own. He was trying to absorb the creatures ability, he wouldn't be able to use it back as it would heal the creature however a spell was a useful power to have on one's side. Thankfully during all the noise Lulu stirred silently reaching for her doll that she kept hidden away in her dress. Lifting it into the air she gestured from the sky to the floor with her arm.

"Thunder!" she muttered and no sooner had the words left her lips a thunderbolt soared down from the heavens directed at the only fiend in the area. With a strange sizzling like sound the flan was no more.

"That was weird ya? Normally fiends don't work together like that."

"They been taught to fight." Kimahri told them his speech straight to the point rather than forming any compete sentence. He wasn't one that talked a lot. He believed that actions or emotions meant more than speech. People could lies their bodies however couldn't. "They were waiting for you."

"That didn't happen last time." gulped Yuna deep in though. Had she changed history already without realizing?

"Last time?" asked Lulu listening to the young girl talking to herself.

Widening her eyes Yuna didn't answer the question though by Lulu's reaction it seemed she didn't need to. The black mage knew something was going on and by the looks of it she was going to find out what that was. Wakka and Tidus grabbed their weapons holstering them before continuing on their way Kimahri receiving a thank you from the boy he had saved. Grunting he ran past clearing the path ahead making sure no more fiends could sneak up upon them. The remaining four heroes followed at a slightly slower pace being far more careful than in reality they needed to be.

In took around twenty minutes to reach the ship the party only running into a fight with a Garuda, a creature resembling a giant bird cream-colored with the ability to control the air element, one unique to flying fiends. Even the very best black mages couldn't learn to control the spell. Though Yuna had summoned Valefor to take care of the creature quickly aided with Lulu's magic and Wakka's long range attacks. Tidus had been too busy standing to awe of such a powerful fiend before being reminded by the magic caster that he would be seeing many more of them.

"Good bye everyone." waved Yuna trying to repeat the same words she had spoken two years before.

"Bye lady summoner." a little girl yelled throwing a small flower onto the boat.

"Good luck." yelled the child's mother a half-hearted smile on her features.

"I will pray to the fayth for your safety." called another village man.

"Praise be to Yevon."smiled the temple priest the only one whom had a feel smile on his face.

"Wow he summoner really is a big deal huh?" said Tidus arms folded as he watched the scene take place.

"Sin's toxin really got you didn't it?" Wakka repeated for about the thirtieth time that day. "She can defeat sin and bring peace to Spira."

Lulu watched from the top deck of the ship wanting time to think of all that she had seen. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but something about Yuna wasn't right. She seemed different, she seemed a lot more confident than she could remember, more outspoken and her choice of weapon. It didn't seem right to her. In her memories the summoner had always used gun's ever since she was a little girl but that didn't ring clear to her instincts. Shaking her head she guessed that she had probably hit it too hard. She was a guardian to someone she viewed as a sister also someone she was leading to her dead. Maybe it was her inner guilt talking for not being able to change Yuna's mind from becoming a summoner and fighting sin.

"I'm sorry Yuna. I wished I could have stopped you." she exclaimed one arm wrapped after her chest the other wiping away an escaping tear.


	7. Gippal's Anger

The two members of the crimson squad whom still remembered their past and their future took the lead leaving Nooj and Gippal to follow them, both men extremely confused faces covered from the bright star shining above them. Paine had taken time telling them everything that had happened to them Baralai filling in all the gaps that she was unaware of. Although they seemed to take it fairly well neither had said a single word only the New Yevon leader had spoken, deciding to travel to Djose temple. Their plan? To wait for Yuna. She would have to pray at the temple eventually for her aeon Ixion, a unicorn type creature infused with the element of thunder. They could then join her and decide what they would be able to do.

"What about Operation Mi'ihen? Shouldn't we help?" asked Gippal stopping.

"It doesn't matter." Paine answered swiftly her teeth clenching together.

"Why?"

"It doesn't work." she told him carrying on walking. "It was never going to and they all knew it."

"Don't say that." Nooj yelled. "Yevon wouldn't partake in such a crime."

"You've changed your tune." she snapped back anger settling in.

"You hate Yevon. After Yuna defeats sin you make your own fraction. The Youth League which is one of the groups opposing me of New Yevon." Baralai explained speaking softly.

"Who runs the other?" asked the Youth League future leader.

"Him." he exclaimed pointing to Gippal.

"The Machine Fraction." Baralai and Gippal spoke at the same time much to surprise of the team.

"I've thought how cool it would be if I had my own group that I controlled instead of me being the lackey all the time. I came up with the name a few months ago." he explained through clenched fists. "That doesn't matter now. We have to go to the operation. We have to warn them."

"You think they would believe us?" Paine frowned arms crossed.

"We would make them."

"No. We need to get to Yuna."

"Gippal she's right we can't stop the operation. Not now. Our best choice is to find this Yuna and if she is half of the woman you make her out to be then I will fight beside her." Nooj informed the team.

"This is stupid." he moaned kicking the path before him.

Finally stopping the female of the group hung her head in her hands leaning back against yet another rock wall. They were close to the den of woe. Not that any of them were going to force their way inside, not again. Maybe if they didn't then Vegnagun would never get possessed. Nooj took a seat resting his remaining human leg while his mechanical one lightly tapped against the floor Gippal looking at it with a sense of curiosity and disgust. Setting up for the night the group gathered stones and some firewood though as they turned to light it Gippal moaned out. They had no way to start the fire.

"Allow me." Baralai muttered waving his hands within the air slightly. "Fire!"

Instantly the small fragments of wood were ablaze burning brightly as the sun died down a fearsome chill settling in wrapping around the group like a wet flannel covered in chunks of ice. Holding his jacket around himself the believer of Yevon sat next to Paine her eyes scanning the area around her, she hadn't been able to relax since awakening thus was always on edge. It felt like she was having to relive her life all over again but it had already changed with her knowledge of the future. She was scared of what she could change by just being the past. Although she said none of it Baralai knew how she felt by the way Paine was holding herself. That and the fact he felt the same way.

Neither spoke. Neither said a single word. They didn't turn to look at the other nor did they address them with any motion instead they each stared into the distance wishing that it would show them some kind of sign before sending them home. Life was never that easy. Life liked to swallow all your hopes all that was good and crush them only leaving specks of hope to rebuild the life it had destroyed. An endless cycle. Like sin. The pair knew more about pain than a lot of the residents on Spira.

Paine's arm dropped from her lap as her eyes fell against each other exhaustion coming over her as suddenly as an earthquake. Her head slightly against her other hand quickly awakening her as it dropped slowly pulling her neck forward. Baralai smiled a small laugh escaping his lips earning him an angered look from his warrior friend. Shrugging with a grin Paine couldn't up but smile slightly if only for a second. He opened his mouth to speak. She pressed her finger to his lips to stop him.

"Not a word." she muttered silently smiling receiving a nod from him in return.

It wasn't until morning that the remaining trio noticed Gippal was gone. There was only one place he was going to. If he made it there however he would get killed. They needed to stop him. Nooj had already argued the case, they would need his help, they couldn't leave a friend, Yuna would be fine with her guardians protecting her. All of them were valid points but Paine was torn she didn't know which way to turn. Either way she went she would let someone down. Baralai gently held his hand upon her shoulder giving it a strong squeeze comforting her.

"We could stop all those deaths Paine. Yuna will be fine. She survived without us on her first pilgrimage. She didn't even know us and now she's a lot stronger." he reminded her head tilted. "We could use whatever this is to our advantage. We could stop this."

"I'm sorry Yuna." she muttered facing away from the men she nodded. "Let's do this. Stop Operation Mi'ihen"


	8. Wakka's Love

Sin rammed into the side of the ship a second time knocking it's inhabitors to the ground yet again. Yuna had completely forget the first time she battled Sin, at least the first time she had battled it's fin. Ironically however she was more flustered than she had been first time round. She knew that if they didn't cause more damage than they had done last time the Kilika would be destroyed. The children playing would be obliterated, the buildings would crumble, they would all die. The summoner didn't want any more blood on her hands they were already stained with far too much.

"Here it comes!" yelled a member of staff upon the ship.

"Yuna!" muttered Kimahri running to her side where he grabbed her around the waist pulling her close.

"No Kimahri I'm fine. Help him." she called pointing to Tidus as he was struck with a wave.

A wave pushed down upon Kimahri forcing the Ronso to the floor. He could barely withstand the pressure, thankfully however Wakka was by Tidus throwing him back onto the ship the male having lost his grip upon the railing seconds before. He nodded a thank you in the others direction, Yuna finally being able to breathe with relief. Lulu on the other hand had disappeared, all Yuna heard was a small splash beneath them as Sin roared next to them. Staring from right to left the small party huddled together all soaked with the oceans water its freezing touch being absorbed into their skin.

"Lu?" muttered Wakka his tone deep at first increasing in pitch once she repeatedly didn't answer.

"Oh no. The water." Yuna exclaimed running to the edge of the ship frantically staring into its depths.

"I'm coming Lu!" he yelled pulling Tidus along with him both of them extracting their weapons out upon hitting the water causing the sea to whiten with the impact.

"Yuna. We handle Sin." Kimahri told his summoner striking a sinspawn with his lance instantly killing it.

Nodding she charged forward aiming her weapons upon the large creature expelling a large array of bullets each used pellet landing at her feet. The handguns clicked with each reload Yuna not stopping until Sin changed direction her shot going wild. Gritting her teeth she threw her left weapon into the air touching her chest genty only to be bathed in a light pink like glow. The aura surrounded her lifting the summoner into the air where she rearmed her handgun Valefor sliding into place underneath her allowing the female to slide down her neck and land feet first back upon the ship.

"Help us. Valefor I can't do this without you." she called to the fayth. "We can't let it destroy Kilika. Not this time. This time we save them. We save all of them or what is the point of all this power?"

Valefor tilted its head as it listened throwing itself above the ship. Screeching slightly she flew into the fin knocking herself against the rubbery substance feeling a strange glue like material fix itself to her wings. With another glide she hung onto the fin aiming a thunder spell upon it. Just as the strike was about to take place the summon moved backwards allowing her magic to complete her task within meer minutes. At least it would have done had the target been a normal aquatic fiend yet Valefor's target was fin and she wasn't trained enough yet. Yuna on the other hand knew just what to do. At least she had an idea. If it worked was a different matter.

Running to the edge of the ship she waved her hands above her alerting the fayth to her plan. Valefor aimed a thunderbolt at Sin distracting the creature to allow herself to reach Yuna. Throwing herself off of the ship she could feel the breeze blowing through her hair and upon her neck changing the core temperature of her body. Within a moment her skin brushed against that of her first aeon lifting her gently into the air her handguns raised. Taking a quick moment to think she tightly clenched her eyes together wanting it all to be just a bad dream yet upon opening them she was still ten foot in the air.

"Sir Jecht I know you don't want to do this. Please don't. I will stop you I promise but please no more death. Try to fight it. Control it. You can do this. For your son."

Beneath the fight and beneath the waters a different battle was going on. Lulu had been attacked by piranhas though Wakka was quick to scare them away Tidus even quicker killing a few before they could get away. Both men had gotten the black mage between them one arm for each when a Siinspawn Echuilles emerged from the darkness its tentacles aimed at the trio. Both men yelled out Lulu being too weak to move though thankfully they all moved in the same direction dodging the blasts aswell as resisting the pull on themselves. Above them something exploded a piece of the ship drifting between the group.

"Yuna." muttered Tidus his heart beating slightly quicker once looking up though he was unsure why.

"We need to get her out of here. She can't swim ya." Wakka explained in a panicked voice.

"Then go." yelled the youngest male. "Wakka go. I can handle the fiend."

"I'm getting Lulu to safety then I'm coming back ya." he shouted drifting off even as he spoke pulling his friend close by her hand held gently against his. "Don't do anything stupid kid."

"Be careful." gasped Lulu opening an eye with all the effort she could muster.

The blitzball player charged to the top of the sea emerging with a large gasp of air the mage not soon after taking the same breath. The two guardians swum towards the boat Wakka pushing Lulu upwards to the deck Kimahri helping the female upwards. Yuna was still in the air firing upon Sin her aeon firing blasts of magic at every chance it got. Upon noticing her two childhood friends return to the surface she frowned with worry commanding her fayth to glide back onto the boat. Landing quickly she ran to her sister like companion's side kneeling beside her weakened body.

"Lulu are you okay? Where's Tidus?"

"Fine. He's down there. Wakka is helping him. It's sinspawn." she muttered taking a deep breath with each word that sprouted from her mouth.

"No." she yelled standing upright.

She was already changing things, changing the way that events played out. She knew they were only small things but they could lead to bigger scenarios altering the future that Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Nooj, Baralai, Gippal and Leblanc all came from. Who knew it could ever change them in the present altering their very memories maybe even their personalities. Either way she needed to save the one she loved but with Sin she couldn't let him get free. He had defiantly slowed down since her small speech but as of yet hadn't stopped.

I the corner of her eye she noticed Kimahri's lance sparkle in the sunlight causing a simple smirk to creep across her features. As quickly as an expert thief, Rikku had taught her after all, she took the Ronso's weapon disappearing into the water. With a wave she ordered her summon to keep attacking Sin to use all of its remaining power if need be. That at least would buy her enough time to gather the two men she cared deeply for below her. Valefor of course seemed confused yet bound by the contract of a fayth and a summoner did as she was asked taking to the skies once more.

"I'm coming Tidus." she yelled diving down.

Her eyes were cloudy at first trying to fight a way through the darkness to gain her the color spectrum that she needed thankfully however it didn't take long to grasp. Tidus was facing the creature its attention focused solely upon him Wakka threw his blitzball knocking the fiend hard enough to shatter one of its tentacles the body part exploding into pyreflies. Yuna drifted downwards grasping her Ronso's weapon tightly within both of her hands remembering how her staff felt two years beforehand. With a swift kick she propelled herself forward enough to strike the octopus like animal square in the face.

"Yuna?" frowned Wakka face full of confusion.

"I've practiced. Tidus taught me."

"I did?" he asked just as confused as his friend.

"Yeah." she said innocently with a smile. "I never did say thank you."

"Your welcome ya? We have fiends to fight."

Tidus nodded swinging his weapon at another tentacle slicing through its flesh like paper. Wakka destroyed another while Yuna sliced two in one go deflecting another as it tried to grab her. Instead the part wrapped around Wakka squeezing the male tightly in the chest constricting both his breathing and his blood drifting through his veins. He tried to throw his weapon yet couldn't find the strength feeling it being drained out of him. The female remembering the attack gestured to her hopefully future lover the pair slicing in exactly the same spot though they left no mark.

"No." moaned Yuna being swiped back by yet another tentacle.

In response to the attack the Zanarkand player sliced multiple times at the fiend hoping to force it to release its grip on Wakka whom was started to go blue in the face either that or the water was draining his color. Thankfully he finally felt his sword drift through the flesh instantly providing Wakka with a clear shot at the creatures weak spot. One that Yuna noticed at the same time though the male failed the strength needed to perform a killing strike. Instead he twirled on the spot propelling himself to throw the ball at Yuna pulling the lance for a full swing from behind her back slamming the blitzball into the directed target. One that soon enough was pyreflies drifting back to the waters.

"Finally." smiled Tidus throwing a high-five to Wakka and receiving a hug from Yuna.

"Let's get back aboard." she suggested swimming upwards being followed by the soon to be full-time guardian and the soon to be made guardian.

"Lu. You okay?" Wakka asked the moment he got on board Yuna, Tidus and Kimahri giving the two space.

"I'm fine you idiot." she muttered though couldn't help smile a bit.

"Yuna's aeon defeat sin then disappear." the Ronso informed the summoner causing Yuna to jump into the air a couple of times.

"So it didn't destroy Kilika?"

"No."

"You mean we saved a town or something? Great!" cheered Tidus leaning on the floor. "We used all the energy for something at least."

"We really can change everything." Yuna muttered staring at a fully formed Kilika in the distance the largest grin she had allowed to surface for years upon her face. "For the better."


	9. Leblanc's Fall

The wind had apparently forgotten to breathe for no wind blew across the sands, none that would help a lonely traveller with no food nor water. A woman in a bright pink outfit marched her way across it making her way towards the Al Bhed home where she hoped she would fine one of the Al Bhed she fought with. She had small patches of blood on her clothes where she had embraced her deceased teammates upon their defeat not that Vegnagun gave her much chance to do so discarding the bodies as if they were trash. It was just a machine. It didn't feel pain nor did it feel any emotion whatsoever the people it killed meant nothing at least Sin got a meal or two out of its murder destruction spree.

"Loves?" she called out again wiping her forehead with her left hand while fanning herself with her metallic fan with the other. "Anyone out here? Noojie? Gippal? New Yevon follower? Dullwings?"

It seemed funny to her that months before she was fighting with the Gullwings for spheres as if they were going to change her life and force Nooj to fall in love with her. At the end of the day he was only going to fall for her if he wanted too. It was getting increasingly clearer that he didn't want nothing of the sort or at least if he did then he wasn't clear at broadcasting such emotions. Hunting spheres seemed so pathetic after trying to save the world, after helping her enemies and losing her friends. She wished that she had never meet the people she used to create her team with. In fact if she could would find a way to stop them from ever meeting her. She had been transported into the past. Anything was possible. She would truly save them by never finding them in the first place. It was the only way she would't have to watch their death again.

Her mouth felt dry her eyes were losing their moisture and her legs felt like they were aflame all her muscles pulsed with pain as if they were beating along to her heart. She tried to carry on yet her body told her to stop and she fell. Her chest hit the sand her head collided with the grained floor too arms gripping a fist full of the material. Although the substance was hot it felt nothing like her heated form. Instead it refreshed her body to remain still. Her head kept telling her to keep moving that she needed t get up and carry on or she wasn't going to make it yet another part of her head told her rest that she needed to sleep that she didn't really care if she was still alive. She had nothing. She had no one to live for.

Leblanc giggled to herself not bothering to remove the sand from her mouth though it left a rough bitter taste in her mouth running along her mouth like sand paper. Her blonde hair blended with the various color of the sand her only identifiable item being her pink dress. That however was all her rescuer needed to locate the woman and bring her back grunting slightly as she complained stating that she had had enough. That it was all over for her. Hey eyes scanned her rescuer noticing a red coat of sorts and a large two-handed sword holstered on his right side. She screwed her face together in anger hands reaching out in the various corridors trying to grip hold of doorways to halt their progress.

"Put me down." she screeched trying to hit the male on the shoulder though her blows lacked their physical strength to do any damage. "You do not pick up Leblanc."

"Your worse than the kid." he muttered dropping onto a bed where she could see another person staring at her with a tilted face, dark blonde hair, a yellow bra and cream like shorts.

"Hey lady you don't look so good. You are getting old."

"Rikku." she muttered forcing herself to look up at the young Al Bhed her stare being an annoyed one.

"I'm glad your alive." she told her jumping out from her chair dragging Auron along with her. "We will let you rest but once you are we're going to find Yuna and you are coming with us."

"What If I refuse loves?"

"Why would you? You have a home in our time just like we do." Rikku said arms folded in the air behind her head. "You probably want to go back just as much as I do."

"Who's the brawn?"

"Auron." he muttered speaking to the female for the first time since meeting her. "I'm a guardian and unsent before you ask.


	10. Kimahri's Shield

**Thank you so much for the reviews cocotart & Duri'id the Druid, the follows and the favourites. That mean's so much to me.**

Yuna ran upon the deck of Kilika twirling around on the spot allowing laughter to spill from her mouth, they had protected it. She had saved the people of the town and it felt great. Wakka picked up a blitzball throwing it towards a small group of little kids his team joining in moments later, Lulu watched the scene frowning with her arms crossed yet showing ever so slightly a small smile. Kimahri meanwhile stood being his summoner ever watching their close proximity feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was going to happen. He felt like they were being watched and yet saw no such thing.

"Woah." gasped Tidus following the group. "This place is great."

"You really think so?" asked Yuna coming towards her love with outstretched arms.

"Yeah." he told her with a nod.

"Let's go. The fayth awaits." announced Lulu walking past the pair arms still folded upon one another.

The group of five wandered through the town each of them staring towards the woods that they would soon be enveloped by. The single hue of green seemed to make the scenery glow before them once they entered the darkened dome of nature's own creation. They were attacked around four times during their journey each member destroying a fiend with each blow, Lulu firing off fire magic every second, Wakka's ball flying through the air, Kimahri and Tidus performing quick swipes with their weapons and Yuna firing into beasts with such accuracy she could have been a crusader.

Running up to Ochu the group stopped slightly each of them analyzing the plant like fiend. Lulu informed them that it was capable of water magic and poisoning skills, Yuna however just nodded knowing fully well was attacks it could perform though tried to remember its exact movements to gift her with the chance of counter attacking. Regretfully no such memory came back. Her mind wandered sightly with Wakka jumping into the tree beside them upon the left path lance raised. Instantly the summoner threw herself into another tree on the right side. Kimahri charged forward, Tidus not far behind while the black mage kept a little more distance readying her magic.

"Fire" muttered Lulu throwing her hand downwards emitting a single burst of flame upon the creature whom shrieked with pain delivering a counter swipe with its vine like arms.

Tidus dived underneath the strike hitting the ground with a thud the Ronso striking at the other vine his blade constantly being deflected. Wakka and Yuna offered long-range attacks providing small amounts of damage. Lulu was the creatures prime target aiming the water element at her over and over trying to knock her to the ground, thankfully however she was learning. The black mage was dodging attacks performing her own spells at every chance she got, which weren't many.

"This fiend is tough ya?"

"Fire magic best." exclaimed Kimahri swiping upwards.

"I'm trying. I need an opening." moaned the mage with an annoyed tone.

"You got it!" said Tidua and Yuna both rising to their feet.

Jumping from the tree the half Al Bhed ran toward Ochu yelling at the figure Tidus doing the same, it was a trick he had taught her during their time within the calm lands. Ironically it seemed like in hat moment she was teaching him. Shaking slightly spores appeared above the group, spores that Wakka tried to vaporize by throwing his weapon through them yet it just moved the cloud slightly further within the air. Kimahri cartwheeled sideways covering the two youngest from the remaining attack thus paralysing him in place. He was thrown into a tree trunk with a grunt, Yuna firing once the Ronso was attacked the young blitzball player throwing himself onto the creatures arms gripping the limb tightly.

"Woah." yelled Tidus trying to hold onto the slimy like substance.

"Lu now." shouted Wakka watching Yuna run to Kimahri's defenceless unconscious body.

"Fire." she breathed again watching the flame roll forwards straight into the belly of the beast the only thing coming from the fiend being pyreflies.

"Alright." cheered Jecht's son pumping his fist as he let go landing rather uncomfortably upon the floor "Oh okay that hurt."

"Everyone okay?" asked Yuna attention however still focused upon her longest-serving guardian one whom she could no longer heal with her dressphere's along with her garment grid acting glitchy.

It worried her more than she let on to her friends, with no healer they were more prone to injure and much easier to be killed but she saw no way to fix the grid. She herself had no idea how it worked and she knew no healers that would join the female on her pilgrimage. Most summoners of course held the magic of a white mage yet none would join her, summoners had never gone on a pilgrimage together it didn't make a lot of sense. Only one could perform a final summoning. That said Yuna's plan on defeating sin didn't require such a power thus if she could persuade someone to help them the fight with sin would be a lot easier.

"We need to go to Kilika." she expressed jumping to her feet.

"What about the Ronso?" asked Lulu with a shocked tone knowing how close the two were.

"I have a way to save him but I need to get to the temple first."

"I can stay." Tidus explained twirling his sword round. "I'm not a guardian. Right."

"Yes you are." Yuna corrected him. "Lulu, Wakka watch him please."

"This is stupid ya?" moaned Wakka leaning against a tree trunk. "But alright."

Taking Tidus's hand Yuna ran further through the woodland not bothering to shield herself from branches that swiped both her face and her body. There was only one person she needed to say and unfortunately they weren't the easiest person to talk to. Kimahri's life was on the line. Both teenagers charged up the temple stairs the sound of their breathing only being overtaking by their footsteps upon the stone steps. Although another blitzball team stood in front of the fayth's location they ignored the pair unaware that they were with the Aurochs saving Wakka from his small outburst.

"Yuna where are we going?" asked the male frowning.

"To the fayth."

"Why? For the aeon? Will he help?"

"No for Dona."

"Dona?"

"Your learn to like her." she told him a small laugh escaping from her lips.

Upon reaching the chamber of the fayth the summoner couldn't locate Dona thus instead of waiting for hours the female decided to pray for her second aeon, Tidus keeping watch as she did so. Kneeling down she waved her arms within the air performing the familiar fayth pray she had done so many times before. She could hear him speaking to someone moments later hearing him talk about her and that he was waiting for another summoner to come to their aid someone called Dona. Upon hearing that name Yuna heard the female shriek as if she was offended by the comment. By the reaction it meant that it could only belong to one person.

"Dona?" asked a weak sounding Yuna creeping from the chamber her fire elemental aeon gifted back to her.

"Your his daughter? The great Yuna? You've only just started your pilgrimage and already you require my help. What's the matter daddy not around?"

"I don't have time for this. Dona you can perform white magic yes?"

"Of course I can. What kind of summoner would I be if I couldn't?"

"I need you to heal my friend."

"Why don't you do it yourself?" she asked frowning.

"I. Well. I. I can't." she eventually spat out staring towards the floor.

"Well turns out being a high summoner's daughter isn't everything."

"Dona please do this for me and I will tel you of a way to defeat sin without the final summoner."

"Impossible."

"No it's not." she explained. "Believe me."

"Look I don't know who you are but if you have the power to heal people then shouldn't you do it anyway? That's what a summoner is for right? To help people." explained Tidus trying to help the conversation.

"Very well." she said lifting her arm within the air shaking her head as she did so. "First I pray."


	11. Baralai's Mistake

Gippal had a head-start on the trio yet thankfully he wasn't as quick on his feet as they remembered. Fiends however kept blocking their path obstructing the way more than even Nooj had the patience for. The fights were useful for Paine though teaching her aspects of her garment grid that were non functional, which was pretty much all of it. The warrior dressphere she wore was the only available role she could use thankfully it was still mastered the skills within it remembering it's master. Paine's favourite had to be the armour break followed by the elemental strikes. Taking the armour from a for was pretty much an instant win and almost every fiend had a weakness to some form of elemental magic yet of course her sword magic skills weren't as effective nor as powerful as a black mage's magic.

"We rest." she called out after yet another battle small beads of sweat trailing across her forehead.

"I will gather firewood." exclaimed Baralai wandering off into some undergrowth nearby leaving Nooj whom was less than talkative.

Nooj hadn't said a word since fighting for the group to follow Gippal. Paine guessed it was due to the loss of his faith in such a quick time, learning that the forces he believed in tried to kill him aswell as he fiends for finding the ultimate weapon that would later nearly cause the complete destruction of Spira. Since joining the gullwings the female had been taught to calm down more, to be happy for the little thigs, to enjoy herself among other factors. The future leader of the Youth League had none of that to lean on like Yuna he had been told everything he believed to be a lie. Everything that he had followed was never true. To some that could send them over the edge. Make them do both extraordinary or terrible things out of guilt or pain.

"Are we still friends where you come from?" he asked out of the blue causing the female to freeze slightly.

"You tried to kill me." she muttered raising an eyebrow. "No. No we're not."

"Do we even talk?"

"No. Not really."

"So why are you helping me? Saving me?"

"Because I can."

"That all?"

"Look I don't know why the hell I was sent here. I don't know and I don't care but if I stop Vegnagun from ever being released because of us then I will. If we have to die to do that then fine."

"You would risk yourself for Spria?"

"If the machine win's there is no Spria."

Baralai waited just out of sight listening to the pair talk of their past. At least they were talking of Paine's past, Nooj's future. He still couldn't understand why only himself and Paine could remember the time alteration. Clutching the small pile of wood close to his chest he heard a twig break from his right followed by a series of footsteps away from his position. Instantly his feet kicked into gear before his head did. He followed the individual only capturing their shadow every now and then. Whoever he was chasing they were fast. Too fast to just be human. They had to Ronso or a fiend. There was no other option left.

"Kimahri?" he yelled remembering the summoner's guardian hoping that it was someone he knew though of course he had no such luck the shadow disappearing from view the moment he had spoken. "Dammit."

Turning around he heard another twig crack his heart leaping seconds later only for him to laugh at his feet he himself being the culprit. Shaking his head he faced the direction he had come from or at least he believed it had been to the right yet he had changed directions so many times during the chase he wasn't sure he knew where he was. Shuddering slightly he took hold of a tree trunk forcing himself up the branches. Upon reaching the top he was met by a large blue haired man, the very one he had chased. They had a somewhat large build a blue top opened at the higher chest though further closed as it run lower down. He was dressed strangely for someone trekking through the forest.

"Who are you?" he asked receiving a somewhat villainous smile in return.

"It doesn't matter." he answered with a dismissive arm.

"Have you been following us?"

"Perhaps."

"What do you want?"

"To save Spria. To destroy Spria. Your machina weapon is going to help me do that." exclaimed the man hitting the other in the chest with his long aquatic coloured nail.

"You can't control it."

"We will see." he said with a laugh. "Last words?"

"Last words?" Baralai repeated eyes widening as he saw the blow coming and yet he could do nothing to protect himself. Instead he found himself flying backwards from the tree and colliding with the leave covered ground the man's laughter ringing in his ears before his whole world went black.

Yuna screamed out in pain falling to the fall her chest filled with such a heat that she imaged her stomach boiling with volcanic like flames from the inside out. Unaware to her at exactly the same moment Rikku, Paine, Leblanc, Nooj and Gippal all felt the same outburst in pain. All of them were struck with the heat over and over being whipped by an invisible force. Upon opening their eyes they all found tears had been formed created to cover the ground beneath them. Never had any of them felt such terror. What it was none of them knew. They never wanted to feel it again however.

"Yuna?" asked Tidus crouching beside her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Sure because you screamed for the fun of it." muttered Dona arms folded.

Dona had healed Kimahri months before Yuna telling her all about Sin, Vegnagun, the time travel. She had told her all of it before asking her to join her on the pilgrimage that they could travel together without either one of them dying. The female had agreed though she had said the only reason for it being to watch the daughter of a high summoner fail. Yuna didn't care what she said, she knew what Dona wanted and it was the same reason she herself had become a summoner. It was their choice to die for Spira. To save Spria. Yet if there was a way to do so without dying then Dona was all for it. The two summoners also made a pact to not let the other guardians know. Yuna wasn't ready to explain it to them. Not by a long shot.

"Yuna need rest." Kimahri explained helping the young female to her feet shaking her head.

"I'm fine. Honest." she told them with a smile. "Let's go."

"Yuna." began Lulu taking a step forward.  
"I said I'm fine." she snapped back.

"Very well." replied the black mage lowering her gaze.

"Lulu I'm sorry. I." Yuna began to say trying to apologize.

"Wakka you take the rear myself and Kimahri will lead." she instructed the group walking past the other party members occupied by the Ronso only. "Boy help Wakka at the rear. Now."

Tidus did as he was told rubbing his arm along Yuna's before he retreated to Wakka's side the pair instantly whispering about woman and what exactly was going on within their heads. Dona walked beside Yuna though neither spoke a word. Dona was too occupied in her own head wondering what she was getting herself into Yuna on the other-hand was still focused on the pain she felt. Something had happened to one of her fiends, It had to be the reason that she was the only one able to feel, what was hurting her more than the pain itself was the fact she had no idea whom the troubled individual was. That scared her more than she would care to admit.

"Where to now?" asked Tidus scratching the back of his head.

"Djose temple but we play in the tournament first ya?" Wakka reminded the other throwing his blitzball in the air slightly catching it with his head moments later. "Who know's you might meet a friend or someone you know there right?"

"Yeah. Right." he agreed pumping his fist into the air though of course he didn't believe it. Why would anyone in Spira know who he was? He was from a different place entirely. He just wanted to go home.


	12. Tidus's Union

**Sorry for the late post. Hope it was worth the wait. xD Love reviews.**

The small summoner party stood beside the dimly lit stadium Wakka and his team already planning extra final tactics though the match wasn't for hours. Tidus had agreed to meet them after having a look at the field saying he wanted to get a feel of the location when he reality he needed time to be alone. To think. Without the pressure of faking a smile as if he understood everything that Spria was. Even Yuna was holding secrets from him. The only one that believed his story was holding things back, things about a final summoning. Maybe he didn't need to know maybe it just wasn't important or he could have been able to know. Another one of those strange Yevon teachings.

"What am I doing here?" he asked himself tapping his fist gently on the safety rail of the stadium crowds of seats silently positioned behind him waiting for the rush of observers that would undeniably arrive.

"Tidus. May I?" asked Yuna coming to a stop next to him.

"Sure." he said with a nod feeling ever so slightly annoyed that she was keeping things from him but decided to not mention the point any further. She obviously viewed him as not important enough to know. He had started to learn to accept it.

"Wakka was asking if your finished yet. I said I'd find you."

"Oh right. I better get going."

"Not just yet. Please stay with me for a little bit." she asked tilting her head as he walked past her coming to a stop shortly after her plea. "I don't want to be alone."

"What about Kimahri? Lulu? How about that other summoner Dona or whatever she's called?"

"The three of them are protecting the stadium when it's attacked."

"When?"

"I mean in case it is attacked. With sin you never know." she explained blushing slightly.

"Then tell me the truth Yuna. Why does it feel like your keeping things from me? Am I not good enough to know? Do you not trust me?"

"How could you think that? Tidus I care about you a lot. I'm keeping things from you because I have to not because I want to. Lulu, Wakka and Kimahri don't know either. I had to tell Dona or she would of never joined us." she tried to tell her romantic interest seeing the cogs in his head start to turn.

Willingly the male returned to her side Yuna's hand reaching over to encase his within her own. At first he wanted to pull away yet his heartbeat quickened his head telling him to go with the flow, that it felt right. It wasn't often his heart and mine agreed thus he got closer to the girl so close that her breathing was practically against his neck. He could smell a floral like aroma drifting from her skin settling upon his nose causing it to wrinkle in response. The pair stood in the same position for an hour neither wanting the moment to end. Lulu had appeared to speak to them a few times however spotting the romance between the two she had left rather wanting Yuna to be happy during her pilgrimage. She was traveling to her death. Love should be something she could experience before it. Though after awhile even Wakka was searching for the blitzball player whom upon seeing them yelled at the highest volume of his voice.

"Hey get here you two we have a game to win ya?"

"Coming Wakka."

"I'm sorry." muttered Yuna running towards the captain's side.

"Don't be." he responded with a smile following her.

"What you looking so happy for?" he asked. "Missing a game is no fun."

"Let's get out there and win. Right Yuna?

"Right." she nodded copying Tidus's fist pump into the air.

With that the trio disappeared back into the stadium both men running towards the changing rooms while Yuna followed their lead seeing Kimahri, Lulu and Dona standing outside. She remembered the terror of the fiends attacking the stadium and that Seymour summoned his aeon though of course he no longer existed. Without his summon she wasn't sure if they could stop all the creatures that would attack. Staring from the floor to her friends she noticed Lulu's concerned face observing her yet again as if she could read her mind and see all the confusion wrapped up within it.

"What's the matter?" asked the black mage.

"Nothing."

"Yuna?" she repeated with focused eyes.

"I just have a bad feeling about this place. Something bad is going to happen."

"So we protect it." said Dona rolling her eyes as if it was the easiest answer to come up with. "No doubt you know what's going to happen so if you want us to protect it then we need to protect it. Kimahri come."

Kimahri though appearing offended by Dona's clear order followed the female her lance holstered on his back ready if the moment was needed. Mouthing a sorry the youngest girl followed him until the two vanished past the corner his tail drifting silently behind him. Lulu however didn't move instead she folded her arms Yuna laughing nervously in response. The silence was so powerful around the two girls that the summoner was sure she could hear Wakka put his socks on. After a few heated seconds Lulu dropped her gaze walking past the young girl shaking her head.

"I don't know what you're keeping from us but you should tell us Yuna. We aren't protecting you for fun."

"I know that Lulu."

"Then think about what you are going to say next." she told her with an outstretched arm. "Why are we protecting the stadium? I don't need the full story just tell me why."

"Fiends are going to attack after the match."

"How many?" she asked without battling an eyelid or pausing.

"A lot. Too many to take out at once. I will have to summon. So will Dona."

"Then we leave. We each take a direction. I will take North, Yuna you take South, Kimahri can have East. Dona may have the West."

"That sounds great." Yuna agreed with a smile. "Thank you."

"I must tell them the plan. Will Wakka and the boy be safe?"

"They will get attacked in the water but they will be fine. They will join us on land when they can."

Reaching the recently crowded stadium all four protectors reached their selected area Yuna summoning Valefor to her side whom she layed upon slightly hovering within the air alerted to any change. Dona on the other-hand summoner her Ifrit sitting upon his back her staff ready to strike. Lulu leaned upon a stairwell well magic brewing through her fingertips. Even Kimahri felt twitchy his limbs not completely feeling under his control. The crowd screamed between them yelling for their favourite teams. It was save to said that Besaid didn't have a lot of fan's. At one point it was only Yuna shouting support for the team. Her attention was directed to the skies however eyes constantly scanning for signs of trouble. She had saved Kilika. It was time to save the stadium.

Wakka and Tidus swam forward their team-mates close behind. Yellow's vs the purple's. Upon reaching the center of the dome Tidus offered a handshake only for the opposition to reject. Yelling out in annoyance as the other team laughed Wakka pulled the star player backwards backing him off as they prepared for the game to start. Without warning a blitzball was thrown upwards landing upon the left side of the pitch. Instantly the besaid team went on the defensive forming a barrier of sorts to stop any goals from getting through. Keepa arched his body forward slightly expanding his chest as much as he could. He wasn't taking any risks. It was the captain's last game. They wanted to win. For him.

Five minutes went by with the ball being thrown from one side of the pitch to the other with no goals getting through whatsoever. The game reached halftime Wakka supplying his team with a pep talk before they were back on the field. Tidus earned the ball propelling himself forward. Wakka deflected a tackle in his direction getting in the way himself. The Aurochs provided the same cover taking hit after hit allowing the star player to perform as Yuna knew the Jecht shot. Using the ball initially as a weapon he knocked two players away from the goal spinning himself into the air before he delivered a fierce swinging kick at the ball. The item twirled continuously the crowd going silent as it made its path. Tidus bit his bottom lip Yuna unknowingly performing the same action meters above him. Lulu leaned forward towards the movie sphere her fingers crossed. Dona wasn't watching the game at all. Blitzball wasn't her thing. She was protecting the stadium that was enough she didn't need to torture herself by watching the sport aswell.

The timer stopped. The bell rang. The game ended. They had won. The Aurochs had finally won their first championship game. Cheering Wakka grabbed Tidus getting the male in a headlock while he rubbed his fist against his hair. The two men were laughing finally achieving a win. Yuna's laugh echoed above them even Lulu couldn't hold back a smirk. Happiness however was nearly always followed by disaster. Winning a match didn't change a thing either. A loud roar sounded followed by a fearsome screech and a bark. A whole army of fiends began to attack the stadium. Crowds of innocent's fled. They ran for their lives screaming at the very top of their lungs.

"They're here." gasped Yuna still shocked by the amount of fiends. "It's time."

"Ronso." yelled Dona charging forward upon her aeon pulling Kimahri upon her back. "Let's go!"

A series of Dual horns, Floating deaths, Ochus, Coeurls, Epaajs, Maelspikes and Garudas attacked the stadium all appearing out of nowhere. Yuna was confused her face torn. There was never that many fiends. Last time there was only a few various types of fiends yet they had been joined by a lot more. Why? Yuna quickly found out. Marching in front of the fiends was a blue haired man his expression being one of a smirk. He was armed with a blue and red weapon held tightly within his grasp. The fiends moved around him as if he was their Sheppard and was controlling them. Moving his staff within his hands a chain fell from the sky grasping the earth beneath him pulling out a great force. An aeon. Anima.

"That's the maester. What is he doing?" asked Lulu frowning throwing a fireball towards a Floating death.

"He's decided not to blend in anymore." shouted Yuna. "He's not hiding this time. He's back and he's dangerous Lulu. Be careful."

Tidus and Wakka were fighting Malespikes within the dome the star player striking the creatures with his sword his blade slicing through the leather like texture. The captain provided back up throwing his weapon as often as he could. The two men were trying to hold their own against the aquatic fiends yet they were strong far stronger than any the group had faced before. The blonde haired male was struck in the arm expelling a slight spill of blood. With a yell he dropped his weapon being knocked out of the dome by the same creature only to be followed by a worried Wakka covered in swear, dirt and blood.

Dona used her staff to strike at a Coeurl exploding the creature into pyreflies while her summon battled a Ochu the creature being set aflame. The green fiend erupted being covered in a crimson flame it's vine like arms being converted into black coloured stumps pyreflies leaving the fire. Kimahri stood next to the summoner swinging his lance at a Dual horn striking the beast roughly six times before it fell to the floor breathing out in pain. A Garuda took it's chance screeching at the duo to perform a sonic boom. Ifrit tried to take the blast yet was defeated vanishing back into Dona's form before she herself was knocked into the iron railing collapsing to the floor. The Ronso growled in defence holding his arms out to protect the somewhat annoying female.

The daughter of Braska leaped from her Aeon Valefor attacking the Garuda her wings striking into each-other. She charged at Seymour whom grinned ordering Anima to use her pain attack. When she aimed for the left Yuna dodged to the right when she aimed for the right Yuna rolled to the left. Once Anima began to attack the whole area Yuna threw herself into the air kicking off of the safety railings shooting the aeon as she went though she knew it would take more than her bullets to send the creature. Reaching Seymour he swung his staff which she ducked underneath replying with the butt of her gun against his hip. Deflecting the blow he returned with a roundhouse kick matched by Yuna the two falling equally as hard to the floor.

"You have grown." he expressed.

"You should have stayed dead."

"Must you be so mean?" asked the male laughing. "I see the boy is alive. Though not for long young Yuma. Anima attack."

"No!" she yelled trying to force herself up yet the blue haired male forced her back down.

Lulu observed the fighting not sure whom to help. Tidus and Wakka were underneath the dome both injured with marks covering them though fiends seemed to be ignoring them for the moment. Dona was unconscious yet Kimahri was protecting him. Yuna and Seymour were locked in battle while his aeon moved across the stadium its eyes targeting the boy. Although she wasn't sure what to do her magic seemed to react to her emotions forcing her to her feet where lighting formed above her head. Throwing her hands formed the small golden ball exploding expelling lightning in four different directions.

"Thundara!" she yelled in response learning the next stage of magic.

Each bolt struck it's target destroying two Dual horns that were circling Kimahri, slowing Anima down to the point that she stopped to look at the mage and circled around Seymour hitting him square in the chest to throw him back from Yuna whom rolled away from the male. Kimahri finished off the Garuda with Valefor helping the aeon defeat the large bird like creature though two more still circled the skies waiting to attack. He gently placed Dona onto the creatures back before joining her the two being flown slightly into the air. Flying by Yuna they slowed enough to allow her access upon the aeon Lulu quickly following. Then dove through the water sphere and underneath where the aeon was sent back into Yuna the party regrouping. Thankfully none of the fiends could brave the waters instead they remained in their positions.

"Oh Yuna." yelled Seymour. "You can't hide from me forever. We're coming to get you."

"You can try." she shouted back staring through the aquatic dome unable to see the target.

"Wakka you gave that your all didn't you?" muttered Lulu leaning beside the captain.

"Still not good enough ya?" he replied coughing.

"You did fine." said the black mage with a smile.

"Tidus?" asked Yuna hand pressed against his forehead though he was unable to answer blood still coming from his wound one that she quickly applied pressure to yet without a healer they couldn't do much more. "Is everyone else okay?"

"Dona hurt but be okay." answered Kimahri with a nod.

Above them Seymour began to attack the sphere with thunder spells Anima also striking the ball of elemental power. The party wouldn't be protected for long. They had nowhere to go and yet they needed to move. Each of them were turning their heads looking for a way that they could escape. It was then the few realized they were completely trapped. No way out apart from the one that they came in by but even that would no longer exist with the maester attacking. Yuna couldn't breathe. Her friends were hurt. He was hurt with no way to heal him. None of them able to cast white magic but Dona whom ironically was knocked out. Besides that Seymour wasn't hiding the second time round he was destroying Spria and nothing was going to get in him way that much he had made clear. She needed to stop him sooner rather than later.


	13. Nooj's Destination

**Thank you so much for your input and your reviews The Royal Cupcake. I really appreciate it. Anyhow on with the story. Hope you all like. xD**

Nooj and Paine charged towards the sound of the scream hearing Baralai as if he was standing right beside them. His voice was a high pitch his tone somewhat shaking yet not usual. What sent chills up the pairs necks was the fact that his voice faulted half way through the sound as if either his vocal chords or even his life was cut short. The two warriors fought their way through an increased attack of fiends whom seemed to bar their way. Paine swung her sword with such power most of her opponents were shattered into pyreflies within one strike. The mae offered cover firing his walking stick which doubled as a gun to fire at any creatures getting remotely close to the swordsman's location.

"Why did he run ahead?" she asked grunting still suffering from the small outburst of pain she had received moments earlier. She knew it had something to do with her friend. She didn't know how nor did she know why she felt that way but she knew it was true.

"He follows his heart before his head. Just like us." answered Nooj with a smirk firing once more to end a Floating Death's attack.

"Well I miss he would follow the road to food." she muttered rolling her eyes.

"Your thinking with your stomach. Now really?"

"Shh."

"We must hurry we don't want Gippal to get too far ahead of us."

"Who knows what kind of trouble he's getting himself into?" added the female dodging another fiends strike before flipping herself into the air. With a quick swipe of her weapon pyreflies surrounded her yet again.

Spotting a small spot of white hair the two sighed with relief seeing that the male was knocked out, hurt a lot yet not dead. Wound's he could heal from. If they had had a white mage that was. Instead he would have to heal naturally without the use of magic or potions. With a heave both soldiers hauled the male in-between them dragging his weight upon their shoulders. Although he didn't seem to weigh much when his feet were dragging in the earth behind them it pulled the pair down with them almost restricting their movements. It was pot luck that they weren't far from Djose Temple where the trio could rest before making their way towards the Operation and hopefully where Gippal had reached.

"We stop." muttered the male calling out for help from the temple, Yevon priests running to carry Baralai into the sacred location leaving Nooj to follow and Paine to remain outside dropping to the floor where she sat overlooking the bridge meters from the temple.

Paine allowed her body to de tense for the first time since before battling Vegnagun allowing what worries she could to fade away drifting silently into a somewhat dark abyss. She swung her right leg softly from side to side thinking back to when she first joined the Gullwings. Rikku had been the only member for a few months until she herself joined followed by Yuna months later. Herself and the Al Bhed thief had been close though had nothing upon the relationship that the other female's had. She had always felt accepted and yet at the same time felt almost like she didn't truly belong with them. They had improved her life. More than they would ever know that much was clear. There was just something just completely working.

She could hear the small ripples of the water underneath her moving emerald coloured leaves across its surface allowing them to drift graciously along the way. The female's gaze dropped slightly losing herself into the silent echo of the night. At that single moment in time she had no worries. Her life wasn't stuck in a different time period. Her friends were safe. Protected. She was able to use her grid powers without any fear that they would short-circuit. Her life was non eventful. Her life was normal. Of course none of it was true. If it was Paine would have been far far away.

"Warrior your friend is sleeping next to the other." explained a Yevon priest bowing to her.

"The other?" she asked frowning slightly.

"The one with blonde hair and the eye patch."

"Gippal." said Nooj walking towards them. "Turn's out he was attacked too. Both by a man with blue hair and a smirk. Do you know of him within the future?"

"No. I think I'd remember someone with boy hair."

"The only person I know is Seymour and he would never do something like this. He's a Maester after all." suggested the priest with a smile before walking away. "A gentle one at that."

"Seymour." growled Paine jumping onto her feet. "I need to warn Yuna."

"Go. I will stay with Gippal and Baralai. We will try to stop the operation."

"I can't leave you."

"You have to. There is more to this then just us." Nooj told her with a nod. "Go. Now. Don't waste any time."

Without another glance back the warrior ran off down the bricked road her heels echoing the need of her speed. She needed to get to her friends, to warn them of one of the greatest enemies the party had ever faced. Last time he had walked the land he had nearly destroyed all of Spria, killing nearly all of the Ronso whom lived and marrying Yuna causing her far more emotional pain then she would ever let on. Paine of course had only heard stories of what the male had been like. How he had hurt the group. Never did she think that she would meet him let alone have to fight him.

"Yuna. Rikku. I'm coming." she called still running. "Please be safe."


	14. Seymour's Game

Rikku leaned against the doorway her eyes scanning the Luca stadium an expression of concern and fear both marking her features. Auron stood across the other side Leblanc stood behind him staring quietly into her fan like weapon. The trio could see the multiple amount of fiends with the Guado leader in complete control of each and every one of them. How he was they couldn't work out nor at that point did they really care. All Rikku was concerned about was getting her friends out of the trouble they had found their way into. Shaking her head the female darted forward keeping low. Gritting her teeth together as she moved she noticed just how menacing the blue haired male could appear. He didn't own a gentle bone in his body.

"Here we go." she muttered jumping over the metal bar. "R is in position."

"Leblanc is ready loves."

"Auron? Come on you have to say if your ready."

"I am."

"Repeat after me. A is in position."

"No."

"Awww Auron. You are no fun."

"Amateurs" Leblanc moaned running her hand through her hand in a dismissive manner as if she couldn't wait to get the mission over and done with."

Not wanting to wait any longer Auron and Leblanc attacked separate fiends defeating five of them in seconds allowing their pyreflies to circle Seymour alerting him to their presence. Just as they had planned the action forced the male to send all the creatures to defeat them himself included giving Rikku an unforeseen free pass to leap under the sphere. Landing with a slight unbalance the golden blonde headed girl slipped finally coming to a stop as her backside hit the concrete floor causing her to release a small high pitched scream. Yuna ran to her side the female's face torn between happiness and sadness.

"Yunie!" yelled the Al Bhed pulling the summoner close to her. "What's the matter?"

"I can't heal. My dresspheres aren't working so I asked Dona to join me. I've told her everything but now even she's hurt. We're in trouble."

"You have the white mage dressphere right?"

"Yeah."

"Give it here." muttered the young girl taking her garment grid to work on in the corner which she herself had performed on her own.

"Who is she?" asked Lulu frowning.

"Al Bhed." explained Kimahri tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"Yuna what is going on?" the black mage wondered pacing. "You don't seem to be affected by this at all. There is something going on. You need to tell us. Right now."

"Lulu. Soon I promise. When we get out of this I will tell you everything."

"Done." exclaimed Rikku throwing the garment grid back towards it's owner in pieces.

"You broke it?"

"No I fixed it. This timeline can't take the item that shouldn't yet exist so we have to split them up. Split them up and share them."

"Share them?"

"Give them to the others."

Tidus groaned out in pain at that moment trying to alert the party to how much pain he was in. Running to his side the summoner accidentally dropped her white mage sphere onto his chest though when she reached forward to grab the item she noticed it being absorbed into his chest a strange glow surrounding in. In moments the device had joined with his body disappearing from site. The quick paced warrior threw himself upwards with a gasp taking a deep breath as he allowed oxygen to re-enter his lungs pumping blood throughout his body. He feel reborn. He felt like his body was re-energized capable of doing pretty much anything that he wanted or needed to do.

"What happened?" he wondered eyebrow raised.

"I don't know." mouthed Yuna staring from him to the Al Bhed whom was smirking.

"You gave him the dressphere you dropped." she informed the pair. "He now has access to the white mage abilities you did."

"That's possible?"

"You better believe it."

"The boy can now use magic?" asked Lulu watching the two girls chat as if they were the best if friends though they didn't know each other whatsoever.

"Yes but that isn't important. You need to get to heal and then we need to leave. Auron and Leblanc are up there creating a distraction."

"Auron? Sir Auron?" asked the Guardian mage and the youngest male.

"Leblanc?" gasped Yuna her tone oozing with surprise.

"Hurry." Rikku said using various ledges to help herself back up to the battlefield Kimahri following.

Watching the pair leave to hold Seymour off Yuna ran to Tidus seeing Dona and Wakka still injured. Without saying a word she pulled him towards his best friend pulling his hands out to hold them above the captains body. A strange white glow poured above him reverting him wounds to scars then to pure skin as if he had never been hurt in the first place. Smirking Tidus fist pumped the air before starting his work on Dona healing the female as quickly as he could. The power usage however seemed to drain his energy more than any of them knew for he collapsed to the ground breathing heavily.

"Tidus. Are you hurt?" the young dark haired female wondered.

"I'm fine Yuna. We need to get out of here."

"How?" asked Lulu helping Wakka to his feet her expression bland.

"The aeons of course." said Dona as if it was the obvious answer.

Both females moved themselves into the centre of their current space raising their weapons into the air twirling them slightly as they called forth the only current flying aeon they had control over,Valefor. Yuna and Tidus climbed on the first female fayth while Dona, Wakka and Lulu climbed onto the second both birds floating into the sky towards a sight that none of them wanted to see. Auron, Leblanc, Rikku and Kimahri were all tied together thrown on the floor next to Seymour as if they were dirt underneath his feet. Smirking he lowered his staff towards each of their faces in turn activating a different element for each one of them.

"Death by fire? Purge the hatred from their soul." he stated aiming towards Auron.

"Back of." he yelled in response kicking against the restraints.

"Death by water? Wash away their sorrows."

"Leave me be." cried Leblanc her usual dominance stripped from her.

"Death by thunder? Fry the anger to ash."

"Go." growled Kimahri trying to bite the magic user.

"Death by ice? Freeze their thieving ways." Seymour suggested pointing his staff at the last female.

"Freeze yourself idiot. Your getting old." moaned the Al Bhed gesturing to Yuna to run.

None of the party knew what to do. If they moved to quick Seymour would more than likely kill at least two of them before they reached him. They wouldn't be fast enough and yet if they did nothing the four were deceased anyway. Dona stared from Yuna to the site before her face of stone, Lulu was overcome with concern, Wakka just didn't understand any of it, Tidus was shocked wanting to jump in and save them while Yuna watched in horror blaming herself for everything that was before her. Both Valefors hovered a few feet into the air above the dome its glistening surface glowing ever so slightly in the sunlight.

"You chose how they die. You can save one. Now pick."

"No." yelled Yuna face full of disgust. "I will not use my friends lives as a game."

"Pick one of they all die."


	15. Ixion's Vanquish

Paine couldn't help but watch the scene unfold before her. She wanted to charge into the battlefield her sword raised and start swinging taking down as many fiends as she could. She knew she wouldn't make it half way. Seymour would kill her friends before she would have the chance to attack. He had planned the assault on Yuna. He had left no details out. He wanted her dead. He wanted her out-of-the-way before she could stop him like she had done so two years before. Little did he know that she had made more friends. She would fight to her very last breath for them no matter how it ended for her. She however needed a plan. A plan that would reduce the risk on his hostages.

"C'mon Paine think." she exclaimed with a small smile her crimson eyes standing out in contrast with the pale tone of her skin.

Yuna stumbled to her knees having sent her aeon, tears streaming from her eyes marking her face with liquid lines like rivers were running across her cheeks. Tidus ran to her side placing his hand upon her shoulder supplying the young girl with a tight squeeze. The two of them had allowed Dona, Lulu and Wakka to get away stating that Seymour wasn't after them he wanted Yuna. She had also tried to get her beloved to leave yet he refused saying that he would be by her side no matter what happened. He was her guardian. He wasn't going anywhere. Yuna would be lying if she said that it didn't comfort her knowing that he was by her side even without the memories of their past journey together.

"What will it be? Fire. Water. Thunder. Ice. Pick." he stated smiling.

"None. I pick Holy." she told him throwing her pistols to the ground. "Take me for them."

"Yuna no." Tidus yelled pulling her back to him though she pushed his hands off.

"Yunie" cried Rikku shaking her head.

"Very well." he agreed nodding. "First however they must die."

He pointed towards an Ochu whom waved its vine like arms within the air crashing them upon the earth where the hostages were held. Within a flash Paine stood in the way her black blade bridging the gap between the creature and her friends. Yuna took the change to pick her weapons up and start firing. Seymour was hit within the arm losing a small burst of blood and a yelp from his vocal chords. He twirled on the spot jumping upon a Garuda whom was situated close to his proximity. Tidus joined Paine using his own sword to inflict damage on the plant. With both warriors striking either side of the fiend the plant was down in no time the final shot being received by Rikku whom kicked into it once Yuna had freed her.

"Yeah. Take that." she said sticking her tongue out.

"YRP back together." muttered Yuna with a smile on her features.

"More dangerous that ever." added Paine giving the two members of her team a high-five.

"Rikku." smiled Tidus. "This is the girl who helped me."

"I know." Yuna nodded smiling back.

"Hey again. It's been a long time. You been okay?"

"Yeah I'm great now I'm not tied up. It's been too long." she said hugging the male small tears forming as she did so. She couldn't believe he was standing before her. Rikku felt like she needed to pinch herself. She was so happy not just for herself but she Yuna too. She deserved to be happy after everything she had been through she was deserving of at least that.

Auron helped Leblanc and Kimahri to their feet joining the remainder of the group as they spoke. Paine quickly explained about her journey since she had arrived followed by Rikku while she fixed Paine's dressphere and Yuna finished up by filling in the gaps. Turned out that they were all planning to meet in Djose temple. That was where Dona had taken Lulu and Wakka in order for her to pray to the fayth earning her the next aeon while Yuna and co dealt with Seymour. Of course her longest friends hadn't wanted to go Dona's Valefor flew off before they could do much else.

"Djose temple it is. Where Nooj, Gippal and Baralai await." explained Paine.

"What about the operation?" asked Rikku.

"You think we can stop it Auron I know we saved Kilika but this seem's different."

"No more Sir Auron?" he asked with a small laugh.

"Oh sorry."

"Don't be Yuna. It mean's you've grown. Good."

"Can someone please tell me what in all of Spira is going on?" asked Tidus arms folded appearing strangely like a familiar black mage whose dress was made from an array of belts.

"You havn't told him?" Paine said raising a brow.

"Oh poopie." moaned Rikku and Yuna both folding their arms.

"It all started with a sphere of you. No it started before that. It started when we first met two years ago." began the summoner with a smile.

"Two years ago?"

"Listen boy." said Auron coughing. "We don't have much time."

It took far longer than any of them thought for Tidus to come round even Kimahri was confused at first not willing to take any of the information in rather wanting to forget the experience yet Auron kept pushing the two men. They needed to accept the truth and they needed to do so quickly or the whole landscape was going to die. Yuna, Rikku and Paine meanwhile were all working out about their garment grids. It turned out they needed to give all but two dresspheres away or risk the devices exploding. Rikku had already gifted Auron with one of her own like Yuna accidentally passed one of her's to Tidus. None of them wanted to give the items away feeling as if they were a part of themselves their personalities they however also knew they had no choice in the matter.

"Yuna. Fire." shouted Kimahri pointing towards a stream of smoke within the distance right where the temple of fayth was situated.

"Oh no." muttered Rikku running forward.

"Yuna send for your fayth."

"Isn't that cheating?" asked Yuna walking beside Tidus who walked away as she tried to hold his arm.

"Yevon has lied since sin arrived. They don't deserve your respect."

It didn't take long to reach the Djose temple though they only got as far as the bridge where swarms of priests stood crying out some in anger others in pain. Dona stood with Lulu and Wakka beside her all three of their faces unreadable yet the tension between them could be cut with a knife. Paine gazed through the gaze noticing Nooj standing near the back of the crowd Baralai and Gippal still laying on make shift beds having apparently been carried out by the religious order. The warrior was glad that they had gotten out. The whole event seemed strange the fayth temples were protected by such things.

"What happened?" asked Yuna reconnecting with her longest-serving guardians.

"Seymour." muttered Wakka not being able to believe it himself. " He attacked the temple. A maester attacking the temple what are we coming too? This is why sin is about ya?"

"Is everyone okay?"

"They're fine Yuna but you don't understand he attacked the temple." began Lulu. "He destroyed the fayth. There is no longer a summon here. Your pilgrimage is over."


	16. Fayth's Evolution

Yuna had needed time to think though while she was gone Rikku worked on Paine's garment grid working out as many bugs as she could. Splitting the devices into pieces the three woman decided to share them out with the party at least providing them with extra skills then they had possessed, without the summons they needed them. The Gullwings divided their dresspheres equally between them. Yuna had already given Tidus her white mage dressphere thus supplied Wakka with her trainer dressphere causing a fiend to appear by his side. A fiend that would answer to his command, it appeared in the form of a dog sized Malboro the creatures tentacle like body wavering as it moved beside the captain blitzballer. That left Yuna with her signature gunner dressphere and that of her songstress.

"What the hell is that?" asked Tidus poking it with his hand.

"It's his creature sort of like a summon." explained Rikku kneeling in front of the creature to run her hand underneath it's chin. "Only Wakka can control him."

"Where's mine?"

"You don't get one." said Paine leaning upon her sword Auron copying the motion.

Rikku was next though Auron had already been gifted with the festivalist dressphere that he hadn't yet changed into. Th Al Bhed kept trying to pressure him into doing so wondering what his apparence would change into. She went to give he next ability to Gippal though Paine outstretched her hand shaking her head. She informed her that the male Al Bhed was already gifted with the skills of a thief as well as an alchemist while Baralai already was a dragoon and a black mage leaving Nooj as the other one whom needed the added assistance. Thus she gifted him with the lady luck skill set providing him a set of three dice that when thrown would cause random elemental damage before returning to their spot. Rikku kept her thief with her black mage dressphere having grown a fondness towards magic since having the ability to cast.

Paine being last allowed her some time to really think of whom she wanted to supply her abilities with and what would help that individual providing them with skills that they otherwise would never be able to learn. The first one was easy. She gave Lulu her dark knight giving her the physical strength the black mage was lacking. Next came Kimahri whom was given a berserker strengthening his physical strength to unbelievable levels while also boosting his speed and reflexes. She was left with the ability of the warrior and psychic discovering both Leblanc and Dona were gifted with white mage abilities resulting in the crimson eyed female to not need to supply them with extra skills.

Time passed by them as if it was trying to capture their sorrows to drag along with it. Of course there was no sure quick instant miracle for the tragedy that they had suffered. No final summoning was one thing. No summons at all was another. Auron wasn't sure if they could completely destroy Sin without the summon's powers. Maybe they had all been sent in time to die. All whom could remember the past hoped not. Worry didn't help thus instead they waited. The makeshift group of heroes didn't know how long they waited for the half Al Bhed female to come up with a plan and yet it seemed to be the right thing to do. No one wanted to put more pressure on the female however all the lines were drawn against her, all the dots were connected to her. She was their target. Yuna needed to make the choice whether they continued or not. It was only right.

Slowly swaying from side to side Tidus noticed Yuna getting closer her stare already addressing that she hadn't made any concrete decisions although she definitely had something to say. Paine stood with Nooj watching over their two comrades whom were slowly recovering while the rest of Yuna's guardians and Leblanc all stood upon the bridge, the crowd of people having dispersed over time. They all stood in silence none knowing what to say to each other only Dona seemed able to speak complaining about Seymour calling him names that even Rikku wouldn't repeat.

"So?" asked Auron gazing in her direction.

"During my pilgrimage two years ago I asked the fayth what to do. They never lied to me. I'm going to ask them again." she told them walking past them toward the ruins of the temple.

"Two years ago?" asked the black mage somewhat confused.

"Yunie." sighed Rikku concern in her voice. "There is no fayth."

"Seymour destroyed the temple." added Lulu arms folded. "There is no fayth anymore. Not here. If we hurry we can claim the over temples before he destroys them too."

"He must have been forced to do this ya? Maybe by the Al Bhed?" suggested Wakka still trying to find some excuse for the maesters actions.

"Hey Wakka don't blame us for that creep!" responded the youngest female face filled with anger.

"Yeah Wakka it's not Rikku's fault." Tidus told his friend.

"Yuna sure?" asked Kimahri whom earned a nod in return. Upon receiving it the Ronso turned to the rumble lifting large blocks of rock away from what remained of the entrance.

Tidus followed the blue male's example followed by Paine and Rikku both charging at the site as if it was a fiend. Auron was the next to follow suit. Eventually only Leblanc and Dona remained the pair stating they were keeping watch on their injured friends while the truth was far different. Before long most of the destruction was shipped out-of-the-way allowing both summoners access to the temple while Paine and Rikku tried to explain what had happened to them, where they had come from. They couldn't keep lying anymore. They wanted no more secrets. Their footsteps echoed within the building none of the statues built to honor past summons were left standing rumble taking their place. In fact hardly anything remained. The cloister of trails was no more. The females managed to find where the fayth used to be situated.

"Now what? You going to pray to thin air? Good luck with that. The only summon you will get out of this place is an illness." Dona told her scanning the area with a look of disgust on her face.

"I didn't get sent back in time to fail." Yuna told her kneeling. "I would of felt it if the fayth had died. So would of you. We feel their power. We use their power. You know that."

"So we didn't feel it. Your point?"

"There could still be some power left."

"Here? Impossible." moaned the dark haired female sighing.

"We'll see about that." Yuna said disagreeing with Dona's negativity. She just needed to believe in the fayth. That was all. "Please help us. We can't do this without your help. I don't know how we were sent back or why everything is changing but we need your power. I need your power. Please."

No answer. Pyreflies swarmed the two girls and yet no power was given. No fayth appeared to her offering her Ixion the thunder elemental creature that they would of otherwise be granted control over. Instead they were alone. Dona laughed sarcastically never believing that they would help anyway, she had had to look after herself for so long she wasn't one to believe that anyone would come and save the day when things got hard. Seymour had caused the trouble. The only way to stop all the mess was to stop him. She couldn't understand why none of the individuals she travelled with could understand that factor or at least if they did they weren't showing it to them.

"Nothing's happened." muttered the young female in disbelief.

"Did you really think it would?"

"I. I don't know. I hoped they would listen and help me again."

"Maybe this time you have to do it by yourself."

"I can't." she said slowly walking back outside her heart heavy, destroyed and ripped to shreds like the temple setting around her.

Dona waved at the location of where the fayth used to use situated before following her new found friend unknowingly being hit by a large orb like yellow pyrefly one having struck Yuna before she left also. A small transparent purple clothed boy appeared at that moment waving to the two females hoping that his new gift was enough to propel the two would keep fighting. Sheva still remained hopefully they could still use her power as creating new summons was destroying theirs. If their powers were drained too much then no summons would be usable. No summons. No Tidus. It was all up to Yuna. It always had been. Hopefully during the second walk-through she would be able to save that who was close to her heart. The fayth hoped so. If they could they would make it happen.


	17. Dona's Summoning

Djose temple had been destroyed and yet it was still being attacked. Both summoners left the entrance to find themselves enveloped in yet another battle. Seymour thankfully was nowhere to be found instead various Guado were fighting the party some using magic while others used makeshift weapons. A few of them were even capable of summoning a couple of fiends to aid them in battle. Leblanc with assistance from Tidus were hovering above the only two men whom were still injured both having been attacked by a blue haired male whom the group knew was Seymour. Kimahri, Paine and Auron was protecting them deflecting various blows from all melee attacks.

Lulu and Rikku stood side by side the black mage firing spell after spell while the Al Bhed charged forward with her dual blades slicing at any Guado flesh that came close enough for her to hit. Wakka was using his new-found friend to attack with while Nooj offered support firing his staff to block any trying use magic. Dona watching the magic field noticing one Guado running away from the others stopping slightly as they waved their arms within the air being followed by two others whom carried on the same deed. All three of them quickly performed a summoning each having a different creature. The first had Valefor soaring after them, the second jumped onto Ifrit's back face of fury painted upon them while the third was gifted with Ixion.

"Typical he would like them get the summon before we can." Scoffed Dona rolling her eyes.

"We have to stop them."

"I knew you were going to say that but three on two it's not really a fair fight for them is it?"

"They've already had a head start. No more."

Waving their own hands into the air the two female quickly jumped upwards once the earth shattered beneath them releasing two fire wielding red colored bear like creatures whom were situated upon all fours. Two large black horns rested perfectly on their heads as they roared. Yuna began firing at the creature within the air ignoring the fact that it was the same fayth as her own favourite. It appeared the same but it wasn't hers. Deep down she knew that. She used that pain to throw herself forward into battle with Dona and the two summons following suit firing spells at the aeons they were facing.

Wakka ordered his Mari, his beast whom he had named to attack the Guado to his left preparing an elemental spell thus the creature wrapped an tentacle around her target pulling him to the floor breathing a toxic gas into its mouth. Within moments the man was no more being reduced to a corpse sprawled upon the floor. Cheering the blitzball player threw his weapon towards another knocking him to the ground allowing Mari to perform the same move yet again. The two cheered diving underneath a thunder spell though an ice element hit the pair freezing the lower half of their bodies to the spot.

"Not good ya?" he moaned receiving a squeal of agreement. "Lu a hand?"

Her face turned towards the male calling her name resulting in the black mage not seeing the water spell aimed in her direction sending her flying backwards into Rikku. The two girls rolled upon the floor trying to jump back to their feet as quickly as possible. Rolling out of harms way Rikku dived into her pocket throwing a grenade towards her attacker whom caught the item with a cheer before it exploded. Lulu ignored the blast running towards Wakka her expression torn between worry, fear and anger all mixed into one. She was still confused at what she had learned once Yuna and Dona had gone after the fayth. She wasn't sure that she truly believed any of it but it would explain why Seymour would attack the temples.

"Fire!" said the female firing her red elemental spell towards their feet ice shattering into liquid at their feet.

"Lulu." screamed Rikku jumping into the way of Ixion's strike the aeon knocking the young girl flying into rumble before she collapsed to the flood blood marking her impacted location.

Paine ran to the Al Bhed her sword blocking any and all ranged attacks in her direction. She used her sword to swipe away incoming dangers Auron joining her side as she looked over her friend. Gippal and Baralai however finally climbed to their feet joining the battle though their bodies were tired. The male thief opened fire with his weapon the large gun hitting multiple targets sending their bodies to the earth, Baralai meanwhile created a force-field over the hurt party Auron leaving it in order to help Yuna. Dona and her aeon were locked in battle with a Guado and their own Ifrit the two creatures clawing against each other marking both with screams of pain. Yuna meanwhile was trapped within the claws of a Valefor the creature flying off into the distance her summon vanishing back within her. Auron yelled trying to help yet nothing came instead he found Lulu by his side firing a second grade thunder spell into the air.

Luck seemed to be on the groups side for the spell knocked the Valefor into pyreflies Yuna landing into the water upon her moonflow with a splash. Auron swiped at Ixion with Kimahri attacking the summoner with his lance knocking into the Guado. Lulu stepped beside the pair using her water spells providing as much offensive back up as she could while Wakka decided to assist Dona using his own miniature summon to inflict damage. Gippal again began to fire Nooj using his own staff gun to add even more bullets to the outburst. Combining their powers seemed to have some effect for Ixion quickly disappeared Kimahri thrusting his lance into the summoners chest with a fowl grunt.

"Find Yuna." mouthed Kimahri looking towards Auron whom nodded.

"Take Dona use the aeon to fly and join her. Tell her to hurry to the temple we won't be far behind."

"I'm going too." addressed Tidus refusing to stay apart of Yuna.

"Me also." finished Lulu her mind already made up.

The selected party charged to Dona all using their abilities to break her free of the Guado's Ifrit. Without blinking she sent her summon away before calling forth for her aeon where she was charged with a different sort of power. She noticed lightning bolts surge from her body levitating the female into the air slightly before she threw herself back to the ground with a slightly twirl. Upon landing she noticed a fairly large green humanoid dragon like creature behind her horns sprouted from his head. It roared once it stood to its feet using it's wings to elevate itself where he fired a single thunderbolt towards the opposing summon destroying it and its summoner instantly.

"Adrammelech." she muttered with a gasp somehow instantly knowing who the summoned fayth was.

"A new aeon ya." said Wakka cheering.

"The fayth did trust us." Dona said more to herself than anyone.

"Go." said Paine with a yell watching Leblanc trying to heal Rikku moaning about how she was under respected. "You need to get to Yuna."

Nodding Tidus, Lulu, Kimahri and Dona climbed upon the newly earned aeon Nooj being the last one to want to travel upon the creature. Flying into the sky the party waved quickly to the group the blonde haired male hoping that Rikku would be okay. None of them wanted to see either one of the women hurt and yet they had been divided over the pair each one of them needed to be cared for. Seymour's plan was working just as he had planned. Before long they would all be dead, of course he hadn't planned on the fayth supplying more aeons. Not that it mattered. He still hed Anima within his grasp.


	18. Shiva's Awakening

Yuna and Dona left the cloister of trails both women having been gifted with the aeon Shiva. Luckily the temple hadn't been destroyed by Seymour. The two summoners wished they knew what the maester was actually after. He didn't seem to have a concrete plan instead just appearing to destroy a location before disappearing yet again. Where he disappeared too Yuna would to know for he wasn't in Guado central when she passed through before making it into the thunder plains followed by the temple. She could remember the first battle she had between the male just after gathering the power of her fourth summon. The female had been happier since learning of the new summon she had gained instead of Ixion. Of course she mixed the electrical horse but she was grateful that the fayth still believed in them.

Kimahri, Tidus, Lulu and Nooj sat outside f the cloister of trails all of them shivering slightly from the ice landscape within. It seemed to promote the summons power somewhat making it far more stronger than if the fayth lived in a place of heat. They were mostly silent Kimahri nearly always being so. He didn't like loud noises rather only saying the things he deemed important or needed to be said. Nooj was similar rather keeping himself to himself away from the drama, that and the factor that he was still unsure of what was happening. Only Lulu and Tidus were talking to one another though neither knew what to say. They had recently learned of the two years previously where the had traveled the same path and yet couldn't remember doing so.

"Lulu do you really believe in all of this?"

"That we're on a repeat?"

"Yeah." Tidus said nodding rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

"I'm not sure." exclaimed the mage her signature move of folding her arms soon following.

"What does it mean if all this has happened before?"

"Thing's seem to be changing Yuna and the others have said that. Seymour wasn't so forward last time. He was hiding in the shadows. This time he is not. Yevon has some explaining to do."

"He seems powerful."

"He is." she agreed.

"You think we can stop him?" he asked frowning.

"We might be the only ones who can."

Tidus was the member of the group mostly affected. He knew what Yuna had said to be true. He could tell that his heart was beating for the female, he knew that he loved her but being told that he fell in love with her before and that he died for her was difficult to take on. The star player did understand her comments, he could see that he would make such a sacrifice to save the summoner once finding out what the final summon which would result in the death of the one he loved. Being told that he had already made them choices however was a complete different thing. It screwed with his mind slightly modifying his thought process. He wasn't one who believed in fate. He had nearly liked the idea that someone had control over his life that whatever choices he made he would be forced into the same direction resulting in the same ending. He didn't like the thought of not being in control yet everything he had been told was already coming true. He was falling in love. He was starting to hate Seymour with a passion. He wasn't ready to die.

Dona marched down the steps Yuna following shortly behind though she was in awe of the female before her. Dona seemed a lot more equip to summoning than she was. She didn't seem to get drained by the method or had any self-doubt she knew what she needed to know and didn't care about the rest. She was a far stronger person and the female could help think that maybe she would have been able to stop sin easier than she had. That she would of more than likely been able to defeat Vegnagun before he could send her back in time. Maybe then Seymour wouldn't have the chance to wreck havoc upon Spira. She couldn't help but take some of the blame for his actions. She had made him the man he was be destroying his previous goal over and over thus he had invented a worse one, one that had already resulted in the death of hundreds of innocent people.

The operation between the Al Bhed and the Crusaders had been a repeat of the years before. Sin wiped them out killed them exactly the same way that the beast had done before. None of them survived however the second time round. Not a single individual was left. Sin had wiped them out and when the creature disappeared coming from the ocean was a large machine firing a canon into the sky where it rained back down to earth almost appearing as if it was celebrating before it too vanished downwards. The two fearsome foes leaving a peaceful sea light waves lapping against the soft golden grains of sand. Of course the group knew nothing of the event Auron's group however did having watched both entities from a safe vantage point. Auron had had a feeling that they needed to observe the site Paine needed to see the event too.

"That thing was Vegnagun." muttered Rikku covering her mouth in shock her body fully healed though still feeling physically slightly weak.

"He followed us. How is that possible?" asked Paine frowning.

"The same way that he sent you here. The same way I was sent back." explained Auron.

"We don't know how that happened right?" said Gippal scratching his head in thought.

"Right." nodded Baralai. "I think that's his point."

"Oh right. Yeah. Clever." muttered the male Al Bhed with a grin.

"Lets go." ordered the red clothed samurai moving through the ruins back towards the moonflow the rest of the group following close in tow.

"We in trouble ya?" asked Wakka Mari sitting on his shoulder the female playfully running its tentacles through the blitzball players hair.

"Leblanc will handle this loves." exclaimed the female forcing her way through the crowd pacing next to Auron. "So tough guy the name's Leblanc the greatest sphere hunter on earth."

"I'm an unsent."

"Everyone has their little issues."

"Not interested."

"Now now don't be so defensive I can see through your tough interior to the soft guy that's inside."

"Huh." he muttered shaking his head walking at a slightly quicker pace Leblanc thankfully lowering her own.

"He's dreamy." she squealed in a high voice clasping her hands against one another.

"Oh brother." moaned Rikku rolling her eyes.

The group was soon passing across the moonflow the ocean rippling beneath them. Rikku stared into the water observing the reflection being shown back to her. The Al Bhed female was unaware of all that was around her focusing instead of the smile that was forming everytime she thought of a certain male with golden blonde like hair, wearing an eye patch, light violet-coloured clothes and wielding a large gun. He too was an Al Bhed. A very attractive one at that. One whom was funny, gentle, caring, honest and handsome. His name was of course Gippal the very person who soon joined the female's gazing.

"What you doing little girl?" he asked raising a brow.

"I'm not a little girl."

"Oh your a boy. Actually I do see that now."

"Hey." moaned the female hitting his ribs with the back of her hand. "I meant that I'm not little anymore."

"Just in height."

"Do you like swimming?"

"Sure. Why?" he asked slightly confused before he found himself in the water Rikku having kicked him overboard a look of glee upon her face.

"Who's the little girl now?"

"Hey that's not fair," he yelled out trying to splash her with water though she quickly dove underneath the collection of liquid.

Laughing Gippal eventually climbed back aboard with assistance from Baralai and Wakka whom heaved the male in Paine laughing at the site. The two women gave each other a high five sitting down almost as quickly once they received glares from the trio of men all of their eyes marked upon them. Auron was positioned within the middle Leblanc still trying to form some kind of relationship or connection with him. Apparently Nooj hadn't returned her feelings or acknowledged her in anyway thus her attention had changed to that of the red clothed samurai his features unreadable.

"We will be there soon." he told the group "Get ready. We are passing through Seymour's home we need to expect resistance."

"You heard what he said loves. Get ready." added Leblanc fluttering her eyelids to the male who had spoken before her.


	19. Yevon's Torment

The small party of five left the Shiva temple thankful that it remained in place instead of the ice cracking and finding themselves at the bottom of the lake where the group had been introduced to Sin before he had transported them to Rikku's homeland. Of course none of that happened instead they left the temple returning to the thunder plains where they slowly revisited their steps retracing the path they had taken in order to return to Macalania woods. Upon doing so they would take the right turning instead of the left taking them towards Bevelle where the last summon would be located. Bahumut. The thunder plains were dark Spira's sun slowly disappearing being replaced by an almost silver luminous crescent moon. Thunder still targeted the rocky landscape striking random points of the land the towers not seeming to draw them towards them at all, still broken from years before.

"Rikku used to be scared of this place." said Yuna with a small smile remembering her past that none of the individuals with her knew anything about.

"She didn't like thunder?" asked Tidus kicking his foot against the ground as he walked.

"No she got hit with a thunder spell when she was younger."

"She seem's to have control over it now." Lulu exclaimed staring into the darkened sky above them.

"You helped her learn black magic. That and she stayed here for a week."

"She sounds brave for one so small." Nooj muttered.

"Not that it's important." added Dona rolling her eyes.

"What is your problem?" the blitzball player wondered with an annoyed tone.

"People." she told him walking further ahead of them.

Sighing Tidus reluctantly followed the summoner himself being followed by a slow pacing Nooj, Yuna whom seemed to want to say something to him yet losing the courage before she could do so and Lulu her expression unreadable. The black mage hadn't said a lot during the journey instead keeping quiet with her arms folded and mind overloading with thoughts. They could tell she was always thinking about their situation due to her random snaps back to reality where she mutter about how much trouble they were in and how she didn't understand nor truly believed in any of it. That said she was still assisting Yuna so the young half Al Bhed girl didn't bother her or ask too many questions. She needed her by her side.

Reaching Guadosalam Dona screamed. A scream so high pitched and furious that it seemed to come from within her own soul using her vocal chords as an instrument. Without a pause the rest of her team joined the female's side their own mouths falling open at the sight. Many Guado were deceased their bodies covering the landscape some whole though most in pieces body parts being in any direction they turned to face. Human corpses also layed within the bloodbath, homes were destroyed glass shards from windows and doors marking their previous location. Nooj was the first to snap out of the terror using his stick like weapon to move parts out of his way while he walked forward towards a body that seemed to still be moving.

"What happened here?" he asked rolling the individual over dropping to his knees once he did so. "Gippal wake up damm it."

"Hey boss." he coughed with a wink breathing heavily.

"What happened?" asked Tidus running over his eyes however still scanning the graveyard.

"Seymour was waiting for us. He hoped that she would be with us." he explained pointing to Yuna. "He's set another trap. He's taken the others. Said you would give up your own life for them."

"So your the messenger." said Lulu head resting on her hand as she shook it.

"I guess so."

Yuna wanted to scream. She wanted to hold her breath until her lungs gave in. She wanted to aim her handguns at Seymour's head pushing them against his temple before she fired. She wasn't stupid. Two years ago she would of turned herself in expecting him to be true to his word, of course the present Yuna knew different than to trust the blue haired Guado. She was still going to save her friends but she would be doing it her way. She was going to stop him once and for all. He had killed far more people in a few hours than Sin had during her pilgrimage. Enough was enough. She was going to kill him. Then send him.

"Seymour did this on his own?" asked Nooj.

"No. Yevon's soldiers helped." he began with a small smile. "Sorry for doubting you Yuna you were right. He was talking about the fights you two had two years ago."

"It's okay." she exclaimed him with a small smile. "We need a plan."

"Your not giving yourself in. No way." Tidus told her taking grasp of her hand. "Your not leaving me again."

"Tidus she may have too." Dona told him though she wasn't happy saying such words. "How are we going to break into Bevelle gather our friends, pray and the temple and leave before we get caught? Or worse, killed?"

"Still working on it." Gippal said pointing his hand up in the air laughing slightly.

Elsewhere underneath the city of Bevelle was a landscape of darkness various prison cells marked the walls some hanging from the ceiling others with chains attached to the walls. Usually the dungeon like exterior was empty yet at that moment in time seven people were trapped within their weapons taken and their hopes destroyed. None of them had cracked a smile within hours. None of them knew how to smile. The dungeon seemed to suck the very life out of it's victims absorbing their life voice taking away all that was good leaving just sadness and pain even depression.

A large ginger haired male with a small creature laying at his feet was suspended within one of the hanging cages his body curled up in the center of the cell the only movement coming from him being his chest heaving gently. Various marks could be seen scratched upon every surface from the inside where Wakka had used all of his strength, all of his rage trying to escape. Even trying to get his newly found creature friend to help him. After awhile he knew it was pointless. It would take more than him to break free. The captain's usual comedic aura was gone being replaced with a feeling of emptiness.

Baralai was tied to a wall his feet hovering just slightly off of the ground. The ice cold temperature of the cuffs seemed to burn his wrists in bedding into his very skin. Chains supported his body weight still colliding with the wall from his first attempt of removing them. Paine was attached to the opposite wall her legs bruised from Seymour's strike when she had tried to get away, to warn Yuna away from the location. She of course had failed. Never had she met anybody whom angered her so much, a man who seemed to behave worse than a fiend. Even Sin didn't hold the same murderous rage as the calculated killer.

The only Al Bhed of the group was beneath them all suspended in the water beneath only giving enough space to strain her head above the water to grasp a few seconds of fresh air before being forcefully returned to the depths below. Thankfully she could breathe underwater like Tidus and Wakka yet she still needed oxygen to survive before long she would run out of energy to propel herself upwards thus eventually she would drown. Rikku knew that. The unseen tears falling from her eyes knew that. She was scared. So very scared. More scared than she had even been in her life. Facing Vegnagun, facing Sin they were nothing compared to the knowledge that she knew she was going to die. It was only a matter of time.

Leblanc and Auron were trapped within the same room. A small cube shaped room that was slowly decreasing in size. Before long it would be pressing against their skin pushing their bodies towards one another so close they would be able to feel the breath of the other upon their face before their bones broke and their hearts were turned to mash. Before they were crushed together into one large heap of gore. Neither one them could stop the walls from moving a few inches every hour. They wait enough was killing them. Auron hoped they were dead long before the walls were close enough to inflict pain upon them. He didn't want to experience any such feelings. He had already died once.

"Yuna. Stop him." he muttered with a sigh watching Leblanc pressed up against the wall panic sketched on her face and a silent scream coming from her opened mouth.


	20. Bevelle's Ruin

Dona, Yuna, Lulu, Gippal, Tidus, Kimahri and Nooj all stood on a mountain just close enough to Bevelle to stare at the temple watching the scene below them. As they expected it seemed to be on full alert with soldiers, machines and traps marking the entrance awaiting for their arrival. Their hearts all tightened as Seymour walked up the path entering the temple though he turned in their direction each of them dropping down and holding their breath before he shook his head and entered the building. Gippal's fists were clenched against each other so tightly he hadn;t noticed his nail opening a wound within his hand causing it to bleed. When Tidus and Dona offered to heal the wound he quickly regretted the idea. He wanted to be reminded why he was attacking the temples, why he was so anger. That wound would help him do that. If that's how Seymour made him feel then he would use it as a strength not another weakness.

"Do you think he saw us?" asked Tidus frowning.

"Are we dead?" replied Nooj.

"No."

"Then no he didn't."

"Yuna are you sure you want to attack the temple?" Lulu said yet again worried.

"Yes." she told her smiling. "I havn't believed in these places for a while Lulu. They betrayed us. They tried to trap us here. They nearly got us killed. Not this time round. They will be punished this time."

"Revenge isn't the answer." the black mage informed her.

"I know."

"It would sure make me feel better." added Gippal his tone angry.

"The get us all caught and killed. You want revenge come back on your own when it's only your life your dealing with." Dona snapped. "I shouldn't even be involved. I should be gathering the fayth not fighting a Guado maester."

"Then go." Yuna told her almost as a whisper.

"Excuse me?"

"Your right. You weren't supposed to travel with us I needed your help and you gave it. Now that Tidus can heal we don't need you to endanger yourself anymore. Thank you for all of your help Dona."

"That's not what I meant." she started as if she was wanting to stay though soon enough she grunted shrugged and turned to leave. "Try not to die in there."

Her heels echoed as she walked away from the group her hand absent-mindedly running through her dark rough textured hair. She was thankful to get away yet hurt at the same time. She had finally found a place she belonged to. Growing up alone wasn't easy for the lonely female whom had had to grow up quickly like most children on Spira. Unlike Wakka she could remember her parents before Sin had taken them away from her before Sin had crushed her very heart into two. The only way she had been able to continue was by freezing it together with ice refusing to let anyone else into her heart. To allow them to be taken from here. To cause her so much pain that she wouldn't be able to continue. Dona wasn't sure if she would be able to come back from the emotional rollercoaster a second time round.

She refused to let any emotion show while they could still see her thus began to jog slightly until she was out of sight at the bottom of the hill. The female was able to let go allowing tears to fall across her facial features leaving a slightly salty taste within her mouth as they passed over her lips. She had planned to stay with Yuna and her guardians ever since learning she didn't need the final summoning that there was a way for Sin to be destroyed once and for all without anyone having to die. The idea was fascinating to her the prospect of even the idea otherworldly. If it could be true then she had to help out. She would be worse than Seymour for walking away when she could help stop him. She wasn't useless she had the ability to summon and she was going to use it if it was the last thing she could do.

Yuna and co meanwhile had tried to put their plans into action though they were vastly outnumbered by the amount of guards. If the female summoned then they would know it was Yuna but she would be able to take out a fair few of the opposition blocking their path. Their plans were continuously changing none of them being able to agree on the same idea. Not that it mattered too much for Ifrit came storming past jumping off of the cliff his teeth clenched ready for battle. Forming a fireball as it fell the fayth threw it towards a crowd of Yevon follows incinerating them instantly.

"Yuna we said not to summon." said Nooj voice slightly annoyed.

"I didn't." she responded confusion evident on her features.

"Then who did?" asked Tidus and Lulu staring from each other to the sound of heels getting closer.

"I have a plan" exclaimed Dona smirking. "Your guardians and I will fight the guards while you go in with Gippal to find your friends. Seymour already think's Gippal is dead so he won't be expecting him. I will use my summons and stay hiding up here where they can't see me. These idiots will think they're fighting you."

"Brilliant." the blonde haired warrior exclaimed fist pumping the air.

"Thank you for coming back. We wouldn't be able to do this without you." Yuna said pulling Dona into an embrace even though she didn't seem to want her close space breached.

"Don't thank me yet. We haven't freed your friends at the moment." she warned extending her staff.

"Right." Nooj agreed walking next to Tidus, the blue Ronso and Lulu.

The four members turned to run but not before Lulu hugged the young female telling her to be safe while Nooj and Tidus said goodbye to Gippal telling to be careful, to keep the summoner safe. Finally Tidus threw his arms around the one he loved her arms extending around his neck. Time seemed to stop for awhile as their eyes interlocked and their lips pressed against one another. Dona's coughing was the only thing that snapped the pair out of their trance like state causing both of them to blush slightly. Cheeks fading red they broke the connection partings ways. Only the Ronso kept quiet slamming his hand upon the Al Bhed's shoulder warning him that he needed to protect Yuna.

"Okay big guy. You got it."

"Good luck. Be careful." Tidus told her running down the landscape towards the entrance of Bevelle.

"Fira!" exclaimed Lulu as she followed defeating three machina in one strike. "Burn."

Gippal grabbed the summoner's hand pulling her of course away from the battle and around to the back of the temple. His memories were still fuzzy unclear of what the present was and where he had come from. He had no memories of the future where he as taken from but had strange feelings of knowing certain things. Such as that there was a back door to the temple. He didn't know why he knew that there was one but for some reason Gippal's mind was telling him the directions to go and that he needed to take the door as it was the only way he could get inside. Although Yuna didn't know where she was going she trusted the male completely. He hadn't been corrupted by ghosts because Paine had stopped them even letting the sprit go thus there was no reason for him to attack her. At least that's what she hoped.

Throwing themselves inside the two were introduced to a large purple Behemoth awakened at the smell of them. Before they could move it charged knocking Yuna sideways into the wall while Gippal was knocked upwards being thrown through a banister landing on the second floor. Groaning the female looked up just in time to duck beneath a fireball kicking herself to roll forward where she could pull herself to her feet being followed all the time by the creatures gaze. Using the window as a ledge however she managed to escape his side jumping over the fiend to supply him with a roundhouse kick in the back of the head followed by handgun fire alone his spine.

The Al Bhed cheered throwing a wood fragment from the banister at his foe. The Behemoth roared in response clawing at the upper floor tearing away the very foundations of the building. The male raised a brow realizing that he hadn't though thing's completely through. Yelling he run forward as it attacked again destroying the ground he was standing on propelling him forward Gippal already outstretching his arms. Feeling the cold texture of the creatures horns he dug his knuckles around themselves holding on for his life. Tugging slightly made the Behemoth worse throwing itself backwards into the wall to knock the male out whom was smashed into one of the windows glass falling al around him.

Yuna aimed her weapons at the creatures knee's firing round after round however it's bullet's seemed to be bouncing off of it's body, it appeared to be somewhat bulletproof. Sighing she threw her guns to the side annoyed that such a fiend had grown immune to bullets when only her and Gippal were fighting both equip with guns. Pacing she tried to think of a plan constantly dodging blows while her friend tried to hold on yelling for help at every chance that he got. Thankfully however he had recollected his balance though one more collision with a brick wall and he wasn't sure if he would be able to stand back up on his feet for a while.

"Got it." she yelled clapping.

"Great. Now hurry and do it." he yelled.

Nodding she twirled upon the spot her whole body glowing a gentle white color blinding everything in the room including Gippal who couldn't find his grip collapsing back to the ground. Yuna's clothes evaporated into a white light being replaced by a dark blue costume and a microphone attached to her palm. The female switched the microphone one activating her songstress dressphere. Her friend however was open-mouthed on the ground looking shocked, confused, freaked out all at the same time. Running next to her he waiting for them to get killed knowing that they were being defending with a microphone.

"You going to sing it to death? Really?" he asked. "Well it was fun being alive while it lasted."

"Quiet. I'm going to dance."

"Oh even better." he muttered rolling his eyes. "It gets dinner and a show."

Yuna pushed him to the side quickly performing one if her favourite dances that she had learned from Shrina. Soft music played while she moved her body in various directions performing slow yet dominant movements the Behemoth watching yet unable to move. It's eyes began to close slowly the longer in watched so far until the fiend fell backwards in a head knocking various foundations through landing atop the purple giant. Slowly coming to a stop she stared toward Gippal with a smirk and a wink the man still unable to believe that she defeated one of the toughest fiends by dancing to it.

"Impressive. I'll give you that."

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

"C'mon we need to hurry."

Kimahri roared picking up a Yevon follower whom was thrown into another followed by him jumping on the two claws outstretched. Tidus wasn't far away slicing into various soldiers whom tried to attack him with flame-throwers, jumping over the blast with his quick reflexes before he took them down. Lulu and Nooj were focused on the machines both carrying more effective methods that melee attacks, Nooj of course using bullets with Lulu performing the most damage with her ever-growing black mage skills. She was one of the best that Nooj had ever seen.

Ifrit had been replaced with Shiva the female aeon delivering devastating blows to any whom got in her way freezing them to the spot finishing with a kick shattering the block and their very bodies. Her hair hung behind her drifting gracefully from side to side as she walked. Three flame thrower Yevon user's charged from the entrance using the fire to drive the female back whom scared in pain the crimson orange element being the only one she was weak too. Moaning in a rage she twirled around firing a small layer of ice to trap them to the ground releasing another blast seconds after. Gesturing with her hands a bubble formed attacking her foes and the temple's entrance. Shiva finally clicked destroyed the front of the temple as well as the three whom got in her way.

"Alright. Good job Yuna." yelled Tidus going along with the plan although a couple of times he had nearly confused the two shouting out for Dona instead.

The Ronso sliced into another guard then another noticing the somewhat endless supply that seemed to be floating from Bevelle. He sniffed the air unable to sense if they were unsent or not but the male wouldn't put it past Yevon to perform such an act not after Yuna, Rikku, Paine and the other members had told them what the religious order had done two years ago. Sending summoners to die eventhough the final summoning was never truly going to get rid of Sin. Instead it had taken a young summoner, her guardians and the journey of love, of surviving with a broken heart.

"Tidus. Danger." yelled Kimahri a little too late for the warrior was hit with a series of cannon blasts knocking him into the air and into the water that bordered the temple.

"I'll get him." yelled Nooj running towards the male yet was struck with a missile himself knocking him backwards away from Tidus and towards more machina.

"Kimahri get Nooj. I'll save the boy." yelled Lulu using her water spells to cause the water to push Tidus upwards back onto the land using the remaining amount as an attack on incoming missiles. "Tidus wake up. We can't last much longer."

"This isn't a battle its a war." muttered Dona Shiva disappearing into pyreflies forcing her to replace the ice aeon with another. "Hurry Yuna. Please."


	21. Mountain's Climb

Yuna and Gippal tore their way through the temple neither caring about the damage they caused nor of the guards they defeated. The pair were like a bullet never slowing and forever deadly. Their feet stomping across the pale floors bodies swaying with their rushed movements though completely focused upon the safety of their friends. If anything had happened to them the summoner would never be able to forgive herself. She knew that Seymour had trapped them because of her, it had always been about her. She didn't know why but he wanted the female to be by his side like a dark queen of some twisted world that he would rule over as sin. To start Spira off in his own vision. A vision of death, horror, destruction, pain.

She had already gained Bahumut as her summon as had Dona running in to pray returning to the battle field moments later with both female's summons at her side. The pair of Bahumut's aided the older summoner both growled toward the battle field Guado screaming at the sheer power of such a creature. Yuna and Gippal had left at that point restricting the female's power of summoning due to her leaving it with the other woman and yet they had no time to do anything else. Her friends needed saving.

They reached a large dark coloured wall a purple emblem marking it's face. Two other walls completing the box. They were at a dead-end. Gippal quickly came to a stop punching his fist against the symbol out of frustration. There was nowhere else to go. Yuna shook her head not believing that that was all they would be able to achieve anything further, that their friends were a lost course, that soon enough they would be killed. The pair of them crumbled. Their insides were turned to mush. The hope of embracing their friends gone. Shattered into millions of pieces. Pieces only created to fall.

When their effort felt wasted their muscles began to expand drawing in the amount of strength they had used, all the energy they had exhausted leaving their bodies practically empty. As if the building could sense them Gippal's fist began to glow the emblem he had touched filling the room with a purple hue. The wall appeared to get pulled upwards by some unforeseen force revealing a darkened decent into nothingness. A road the future heroes took diving down into it's depths being swallowed by the lack of light until they themselves were surrounded by it, eyes being glazed over with a black curtain blocking the view.

"Be careful." muttered Yuna grasping her handguns while feeling for the stairs descending slowly deeper.

"Me? Always." answered the Al Bhed with a chuckle.

Rolling her eyes the female continued to take the lead pushing herself further. The darkness wasn't something that scared her exactly but it still made her skin crawl, made her feel slightly easy. She guessed it was the weakness it exposed to people reducing their vision, making them prone to attack. Thus her posture was alert back straight, arms out, guns loaded, hands already attached to their triggers. Yuna felt her throat waver wanting to call out. To hear her friends call. To know that they were safe. That they were still alive. Gippal saw her mouth open however quickly covered it with his hand before she could utter a sound. Pulling it from her lips she turned to the male an angry expression marking it until he pointed to her far left just out of her vision. A fiend growled it's ears pitched as it waiting for intruders. A chimera.

The three-headed creature growled at the room continuously creating a fireball on his left claw. The snaked formed tail hissed into the air as if it could sense it was no longer along randomly causing a thunder spell every few seconds. The fiend's center head was sharpening its horn against the wall running them up and down repeatedly sharpening the tools of destruction. The right head shaped like an eagle called out hissing in response. The left head roared emitting a blow of aquatic elemental power before itself. Chimera's were powerful creatures with four forms of attack. Gippal wasn't sure how they would fight all four heads at once in such a cramped space.

Outside the battle was still raging Yevon priests launching everything that they could aided by various Guado. Their combined force was strong. Stronger that Dona and her small make shift team could deal with. Kimahri was the most aggressive in battle his lance striking through his targets. Tidus was close by his mind however completely focused on Yuna whom he had finally exposed his feelings towards. He loved her. Of course he was homesick but there was nothing but fame waiting back within his own home. In Spira he had Yuna and true friends, people who he had risked his life to protect in return people that also protected him. He could see himself settling down with the summoner after the pilgrimage was over the two sitting upon the beach in Besaid a small camp fire expelling a trail of smoke into the air.

Lulu ducked underneath a gunshot the bullet passing through her dark black hair. She clenched her teeth together holding her head within her hands. Casting her magic was taking far too long within such a hectic battle field that the mage was finding herself laying on the floor more often than fighting. She saw Dona struck a Guado with her staff using her weapon to pull the target to the ground later slamming him across the head with it. Lulu needed to be a melee fighter. She needed to be able to strike her foes at close range to reduce the risk on herself. Watching the summoner caused a light to go off within her head. Her dressphere. It was if a dark knight. One of the strongest physical abilities there were.

"My turn." she muttered to herself standing to her full height.

"Lulu watch out." exclaimed Tidus stretching out his arm to knock her back to the floor trying to protect her from any incoming attacks.

The mage activated the dressphere falling downwards into the earth below being surrounded by a strange black and red liquid burning into the floor like an acid. The substance seemed to melt a portal beneath her that she was absorbed into, her doll modifying into a sword. A sword that was both spiked at the tip, dark crimson in color and matching her new red and black dress modified with sword like belts with spikes along the edge of her armour. She was resubmerged to the surface feeling the oxygen refill her lungs gasping as if she had been born again. With a single strike from her sword the liquid vanished leaving her in newly worn battle armour. Lulu yelled grinning slightly.

"Now. It's time to cause pain without magic." she called wavering her sword around.

"Woah that's a new look." said Nooj frowning.

"You chose to change clothes now?" asked Dona voice sounding slightly annoyed. "In the heat of battle? How does that help?"

"Sword?" growled Kimahri tilting his head sightly confused.

Nodding the previous black mage moved forward dragging the sword by her side. Quickly enough she twirled around hitting most individuals within her close proximity. Those that didn't fall Lulu used the one spell she had access too. Darkness. Slamming her weapon down the earth crumbled a dark cloud of acid forming around her feet that forced from her figure like a wave knocking everything from her backwards unfortunately the power was strong yet uncontrollable thus her companions were also knocked down too. Dona was thrown into the air dropping to the ground like a bug. The Ronso and Tidus were thrown into each other their weapons stuck in a pile at their feet. Nooj collapsed next to Lulu his staff being pulled from beneath him as her dressphere vanished returning the female back to her usual appearance her own body drifting to the floor seconds later.

Back in the temple the chimera crashed through yet another wall on its chase for the leader of the Gullwings and the leader of the machine fraction of course it hadn't yet caught up to the two. They were just a single second ahead from the fiend. One slip up and they were gone. Both of them knew it and it was the only reason that they were being propelled forward at such a speed. They felt like they were in some sort of sporting event breathing heavily and legs again on fire. Neither of them could run for much further much longer the two of them wanting to sit down. To relax.

"This is ridiculous." yelled Gippal the male unable to stop himself from laughing slightly at the awkwardness of the situation.

"Yeah I've got used to all this running with Rikku." she told him sprinting. "The situations she gets me in."

"She sounds like a fun girl."

"You'd love her."

"I might already do." he muttered thinking back to their time together when crossing the moonflow.

A roar propelled them forward through a wooden door finding themselves falling down a metallic flight of stairs coming to a stop in a huddle. Yuna was the first to her feet helping the male climb to his own within seconds the two coming to what looked like a mixture of a torture chamber and a prison. She could see the ginger haired male above her suspended with Mari next to him squealing out in excitement upon seeing the summoner. The female looked around for some kind of way to bring Wakka down yet when that failed instead she fired with her handgun knocking the cage and everything within it to the ground. With a crash the blitzball player and his small fiend collapsed to the ground the metallic box crashing with such force upon the ground that it swung open separating into segments like a chocolate orange.

"Wakka." she yelled running towards her friend.

"He's fine his ass would of cushioned the impact."

"Gippal. That's not funny."

"What it did." he laughed rubbing him arm where Yuna had hit him.

Wakka was sitting on the floor breathing heavily taking Yuna's hand to mouth thank you before pushing her towards the others. Upon seeing them she gasped Gippal joining her side his own face overcome with panic and worry. Seymour had really tortured them. The Al Bhed dove into beside Rikku beginning to use his skills to break the locks that kept her underneath the waves hearing the young female struggling for air her face a pastel white. The summoner meanwhile shot at the locks above both Paine and Baralai the two joining Wakka upon the floor bruises marking their wrists. Neither of them could rise to their feet most of their energy having been pretty much completely drained from them.

Regrouping the team of seven observed Leblanc and Auron the two stuck within their ever shrinking cage walls crunching against them. Yuna clutched hold of the bars pulling back with every ounce of strength she had left. Rikku and Paine tried to help yet the warrior stopped within seconds her wrists throbbing with pain, Rikku being forced to stop herself once her throat began to close up. Baralai and Wakka were the same once able to hold their own for minutes even Gippal and Yuna were no match no the cage losing their strength as if the bars were draining their life force, their energy. Auron shook his head knowing that they weren't going to be able to break them out though Leblanc didn't seem to notice. She was still in her own world cradling herself within the corner rocking backwards and forwards.

"Auron I can't." she muttered to herself.

"There must be something we can do." exclaimed Rikku the thief kicking the wall in frustration.

"Yuna where's the others?" asked Paine face serious.

"They're holding Yevon back." Gippal told them turning around as the chimera they ran from earlier threw itself through the wall.

"Fiend!" yelled Wakka diving at Baralai knocking him onto the ground dodging a metal pole drifting through the air and toward their direction.

"Great." moaned Rikku. "Yunie we did to go."

"We need to get Auron and lady luck out." Paine suggested turning from the creature to the cage.

"There's nothing you can do." Auron told the group gesturing with his hands. "Go."

"But Auron."

"Go Yuna. Now!"

Without looking back the injured party made their way around the Chimera all the group grabbing their weapons that they had stolen from them. Armed the group battled hopefully the last fiend that they would have to deal with for while forcing their way back the way they came retracing the steps. None of them wanted to leave Auron behind they didn't even want to leave Leblanc but they had no choice. Rikku returned their weapons to them hoping on some level that it would help their own not working upon the reinforced metal. Reaching the outside steps Yuna began to summon using her new thunder elemental aeon large enough to allow the team to grip onto his back and rise into the air.

"Dona. Let's go." yelled the summoner flying toward the frozen snowy mountains close by what the Ronso called home.

"Took you long enough." she shouted summoning the same aeon her team later climbed upon somewhat recovered from Lulu's outburst most of the guards being defeated.

"Where's Auron?" asked Tidus the pair flying next to each other. "Is he?"

"No. We had to leave him." exclaimed Gippal turning his face away out of shame.

"You left Sir Auron?" Lulu repeated running her hand through her hair.

"There was no time to save him ya. Yuna had to do what she had to do. We all did." Wakka muttered.

The pair of aeons descended upon the highest point of the mountain as high as the group could get before surfacing push backs from the wind. Landing on the icy landscape the group took a few moments to relax. They were glad to be safe. Glad to be together yet they were worried. Worried what would happen to Auron and how exactly they were going to get out of the mess.


	22. Co-operation's Best

**Thanks for the reviews and yeah he can't die exactly but he can feel pain and if he does get "killed" again then his body with turn into a fiend if not sent. Yeah they do look a like and soon enough when they get a chance to rest I'm sure they will pick up on it. Baralai or Paine at least seeing as they along with Leblanc, Rikku, Yuna and Auron are the only ones whom remember being taken from the future. Hope it's cleared them up. Anyhow on with the story.**

The small group of heroes had eventually settled inside a small cave they themselves had forcefully created using various summons, spells and melee strikes upon the side of the mountain. Kimahri was the only guardian whom didn't help feeling like they were being disrespectful to the mountain that he along with other Ronso considered to be their home. Also considered to being a holy location. Thankfully it hadn't taken too long resulting in the blue fur covered male being able to finally breathe. To relax. Usually he would have stayed outside the cave not wanting to anger any sacred forces yet even he knew that he wouldn't be able to survive in the cold at its current temperature for long.

"What's the plan?" asked Tidus laying on the floor with Yuna sitting between his legs.

"There isn't one." muttered Paine leaning against the wall Kimahri, Gippal and Baralai standing beside her.

"We should go back for Sir Auron. We can't leave him. He will die." exclaimed Lulu her tone forceful.

"Can he though?" Gippal questioned raising both eyebrows. "I mean the guy is an unsent he can't really die again can he?"

"The old lady needs saving too. You know Leblanc." Rikku called out. "No matter how much she annoys me we can't just let her die."

"That's enough." muttered Yuna running out into the cold Tidus following.

"Yuna did what she had to ya?" Wakka defended staring at each individual in turn.

"Maybe it wasn't good enough." suggested Dona staring back from the entrance. "She's only one woman."

"Right. We keep leaving everything for Yuna to decide. Why?" Nooj asked tilting his head. "She is powerful but aren't we all? Why must we leave everything for the girl to decide?"

"It's her life she will be sacrificing if we fail." Lulu exclaimed trying to defend her point of view.

"So you want her to blame herself for her own death. Her failures mean her death? Is this so you don't feel guilty?" he rumbled on asking question after question unaware that the black mage before him was trying to keep it all together.

"Lu's not like." said Wakka Rikku quickly agreeing.

"Yet it's true." she told them wiping a tear from her eye much to the groups shock. "I feel like some of this is my fault. I pushed Yuna to train. I didn't put up much of a fight when she agreed to become a summoner. I knew something was wrong during this pilgrimage and I should have said something."

"It's not your fault. It's not my fault. It's none of our fault. This is all Seymour." exclaimed Yuna returning into the cave. "He is worse than sin."

"At least Sin we can kill." Paine told them placing her hand into a fist as if she was mentally crushing the creature within them.

"Auron will have to wait. He told us as much to leave." Yuna began taking control yet again. "Lulu remember the stolen fayth just after the calm lands?"

"Yes I lost my first summoner there."

"I know you told us." she said with a small smile. "We need to head down there and get the summon. After that we head to."

"Zanarkand." Tidus added cutting in to the conversation.

"Yes Zanarkand. Rikku we need Cid to pick us up there."

"Cid?" she asked nodding wondering how exactly she was going to get into contact with him.

"I'm sure we can build something." said Gippal taking her head and walking further into the man-made cave sitting next to the female.

Yuna, Dona, Lulu, Tidus, Kimahri and Paine left the cave running back down the mountain feet crunching within the snow. Tidus was the only one who looked back waving to the group as they marched though Paine quickly forced his limb down telling him to stop giving off his friends locations. Nooj and Baralai meanwhile stood guard over the cave while the two Al Bhed worked ironically being aided by Wakka whom ever since learning of Yevon's true face hadn't followed all of their ideals. He hadn't spoken to the young blonde female since find she was a machine builder not for long anyhow. Wakka knew how he should feel. He knew what Yevon said he should feel and yet he felt nothing but good things about her.

Baralai stood with his lance by his side playing into the snow with its blade twisting the metallic head into the soft landscape. Nooj on the other hand hand his arms folded his weapon leaning against the wall beside him. Neither male spoke to each other both of them wondering just what they were getting themselves into. Nooj had started to get flash-forwards of the future events that hadn't yet passed but he was able to see them. His mind was hurting. His head felt like it was on fire. Images were floating through his brain images of a large machine firing at him. Images of some man whom appeared to be Tidus throwing himself into Baralai's body taking control of every move, every word that he spoke. Other images he didn't understand swirled into the very fiber of his being. Images of meeting the Gullwings receiving a sphere from them earning another from the lady in pink whom he recalled with named Leblanc. His future was slowly catching up to him but it hurt. It was tearing him apart.

Gippal threw various items onto the floor matched by Rikku both having stolen bits and pieces from Bevelle's temple. Both of the Al Bhed were launching their hands into the pile grabbing various items that Wakka didn't seem to be important but somehow they were forming a strange-looking communication device based on the design of the female's ear piece from the near future. The blitzball player watched his mouth open at the sheer intelligence the two members were working, the ginger haired male was glad that they were on his side. He was physically strong but with technology Wakka was terrible. He had no idea how it worked, he had no idea how machina was build and maintained nor did he want to.

"This is crazy." muttered Rikku her hands wavering around in front of her.

"What?" asked Gippal hands mirroring her movements.

"That a man can keep up for a change."

"You just haven't had the right guy to challenge you."

"Still haven't."

"I'm going to get some air and leave you two lovebirds to it ya." Wakka told them walking towards the entrance though neither individual ever glanced in his direction.

The other half of the team meanwhile were standing outside a different cave, the entrance to the chamber of the stolen fayth where a samurai aeon spent its time. Dona was confused never having heard of the aeon Yuna of course already earning him. Thankfully Seymour had no idea where Yojimbo was earned thus none of them were worried that the male had a chance to destroy the fayth. Kimahri however stood guard outside ready to warn the party if anyone turned up leaving the rest of the female's as well as Tidus to enter the cavern. A cavern that was filled with screams from the fiend's that roamed it's depths. Filled with a darkness that tried to enter even Yuna's soul.

"This place is creepy." Tidus told them with a shudder.

"Scared?" asked Paine smirking.

"Never."

"We need to hurry." said Yuna moving her hair from her face.

"Be careful. The fiends are dangerous." Lulu exclaimed. "You know that already though right?"

"Of course she does. This is the great and powerful Yuna we're talking about." Dona called strutting herself further into the cavern. "Let's get this fayth shall we? The stench in this hole is blocking my nostrils."

Auron was thrown from his cell Leblanc left within its ever closing walls her expression blank except from one emotion that remained, fear. She ran toward the bars stretching out an arm as if reaching for an invisible key eyes wild. He remained motionless for a few seconds his breathing slowing to almost a non-existent movement. His body was kicked over onto his back a blue haired man leaning over him a grin twisted with what could only be described as evil. Seymour threw his staff to his left picking the samurai up by the throat knocking him into the wall and back to the ground. His laugh was all that Auron could hear the blood rushing to his ears blocking out all external noises.

The male crawled across the floor using his elbows to pull his body weight further forward causing Seymour to laugh at the sight arms folded. It didn't take long for the two men to stand at their full height facing each other fists clenched. Auron observed everything in his close proximity looking for an item to use as a weapon or a way out, an exit that he would be able to use to escape. That said he wouldn't be able to leave without Leblanc no matter how much she was able to annoy him with her high-pitched voice. It was like a special ability the way that she could drone on continuing without breathing about one subject.

"Having fun sir Auron?" asked the half Guado male tilting his head ever so slightly.

"Sure." he huffed shrugging his shoulders.

"Good I am glad when my guests have been pleased and yet there doesn't seem to be as many as I recall. Do you know where they have gone?"

"No."

"Of course you don't. No matter I will find them."

"You can try. That didn't work so well last time maester." spat the red clothed male his brown eyebrows lowered to form a frown.

"Oh haven't you heard? I'm no longer a maester. I'm a god."

"Your an animal." screamed Leblanc causing Seymour to reach for his staff that he used to wrap ice around the female freezing her as a sculpture.

"That's better."

"Why trap us? Can't fight us head on? Yevon is weaker than I thought."

"I didn't trap you I used you as bait. Unfortunately I was unable to arrive in time. No matter the summoner will no longer be able to call for Anima. That in itself is a victory."

"She doesn't need the aeons to stop you."

"She doesn't have any power and with you by my side even her hope will fail." he told Auron before pointing at Leblanc. "She will just be a decoy either that or entertainment. I have yet to decide."

"I will never be by your side."

"Oh you seem so sure of that. Sorry to disappoint you Auron but you will."

Grunting the warrior charged forward his fist raised towards Seymour's face. He missed his target the Guado ducking underneath the blow twisting his body around to reemerge at Auron's back where he used the back of his arm to push him downwards. The more serious male threw the blue haired man of off his back leaning backwards with such strength that the pair of them collided into the wall cracking a chunk of ice from Leblanc's hand's which granted the female the chance to outstretch her hand locking it around the Guado's hair pulling him closer to her. Her grip was strong yet not strong enough to keep hold for soon after the male was freed kicking into the samurai's thigh dropping him downwards. Following with an uppercut he was dropped even further to the floor.

"Had enough guardian?" he asked.

"I'm only starting." he coughed watching Leblanc free herself in the corner of his eye.

"You need to stop acting so strong. Your nothing but a memory. Nothing more."

"This memory can kill you."

"You can try old man."

The ice elemental spell Seymour used had stopped the room from shrinking any further aswell as opening one of the bars, he had given Leblanc an exit without noticing. His back was to the pink clothed female thus she ran toward the exit unaware of her feet being dragged knocking her to the floor also. She screamed out kicking backwards yet the ex maester didn't let go. He didn't let go even when her foot connected with his face four times instead laughing pulling her next to his chest where he kissed her neck before tightening his grip around her neck stopping Auron in his tracks. His hands began to sweat the samurai dropping himself to his knees as he watched the scene before him eyes fully concentrated upon him.

"One more move sir Auron and she will be dead."

"Leave her." he said trying to hold back a blink not wanting to miss a single second.

"Then you must do as I say."


	23. Yojimbo's Price

**Sorry for the wait I've been so busy with work it's unreal. Anyhow here you go. **

Dona strutted through the cavern knocking fiends to the side with her staff as she moved. She wished she had picked a more effective weapon before starting her journey preferably a bladed weapon. The female summoner was tired. Tired of the constant running and the constant fighting. Her pilgrimage was supposed to be challenging but not life threatening for every single second. She wanted to use the life she had to help Spira. To save it. Yet she found herself helping another summoner with her league of guardians to try to stop sin altogether. A practice that she believed to be completely impossible before meeting the party of make shift heroes. She hoped when it came to the end that it would all be worth it.

Lulu followed suit with Paine next to her both black costumed females looking at the other as if trying to size them up. They were both strong, independent, optioned and powerful woman whom could hold their own in a fight one more adept at magic, the other with physical abilities. Neither were big speakers and yet placed together they had talked more to each other within five minutes than they had done to the whole party during the pilgrimage. Lulu's arms were open wavering about as she spoke Paine gesturing with her own. Yuna watched the two females as if she was meeting them for the first time,Tidus however just laughed running his hand through his sandy coloured hair.

"What?" she asked pouting.

"You. You make me smile. More that I have done recently. Well actually more than I think I ever have done."

"Tidus I."

"No don't speak." he said placing a finger to his lips the gesture stopping her mid sentence. "I need to tell you that I care about you. I don't understand this time travel stuff. I don't understand a lot of it but you have been that rock Yuna. You have kept me grounded. Thank you."

"Its okay. Honest." she told him bowing slightly.

Pyreflies flew around the small party as if they were inspected the new comers. It seemed a lot of people had died within the cavern on the search for the stolen fayth. Tidus still wondered how an aeon could be stolen surely someone would notice one person stealing a great big temple piece containing the fayth. He found it strange, confusing, funny and respectful. He would have performed exactly the same procedure if Yuna hadn't had a plan where she didn't die. He wasn't sure how he would have been able to steal it exactly yet with a team consisting of Rikku and Gippal he was sure that they would have come up of a plan together. The warrior was glad that he had settled in. Spira didn't seem so alien to him anymore. Thankfully like his father before him he was settled in a landscape he previously knew nothing about. A time he knew nothing of.

Tidus hated to admit it to himself but he was a lot like his father. He had used his anger, his fury, his pure hatred of Jecht to propel himself forward thinking that he could find him and earn revenge on the man whom had given him life. Instead Yuna had informed him of his true fate. His father was Sin. Instead of fighting with fists he would have to kill the same man he once believed to be dead. He blamed him for his mothers death. Shortly after his disapparence she just gave up. She didn't look after herself let alone him. She didn't want to live without her husband. It seemed someone was listening for soon after she got sick. That sickness in turn lead to her death. A death he was forced to watch.

"We're here." called Dona using her staff to point toward the fayth's entrance snapping Tidus from his thoughts. "Let's go Yuna."

"Right." she agreed leaving Lulu, Paine and Tidus to wait while the two woman prayed.

The two female's carefully bowed to the glass like floor kneeling before it their hands within their laps. Stretching their limbs the two quickly performed the prayer revealing the ghostly image of a solider and his loyal pet dog sitting beside his feet. Two fayth stared at the summoners with a somewhat strict glare reminding Yuna of a similar samurai that she herself had traveled with on her first pilgrimage though of course that journey had been erased but all but a few individual memories. He looked from them to his dog which he stroked before looking toward the girls.

"Payment." he said simply arms folded.

"We don't have much money." Yuna began to explain hoping that the fayth could remember her.

"I don't want nor need your money."

"Then what do you want?" asked Dona raised a brow her hands on her hips.

"A life." he told them staring at each one in turn. "Offer me a life of one of your guardians and I will assist you both."

"You can't be serious." muttered Dona annoyed.

"No I won't risk my friend's lives. You said you'd help me the fayth agreed to help us."

"I was stolen summoner I'm no longer a part of the pilgrimage thus I don't have to give you my services. You must earn them."

"Now what?"

"I don't know." Yuna whispered not sure what to say.

Her decision was interrupted by Tidus calling out her name. Paine's shout quickly followed being over taken by Lulu shouting out various spells. They were fighting something. Yuna turned her back on Yojimbo, the fayth telling her that he would wait until the battle was over but no longer. Dona called him a few names under her breath as she left shaking her head in disbelief. The women left the small cave neither expecting the site they quickly found themselves in. The only male of the team had his back to the wall his blade held up to his chest trying to defend himself from a small red fluffy dog like creature while Paine was deflecting blows from a large samurai creature trying to protect Lulu whom was still firing spells. Although Dona was clueless Yuna knew who exactly they were fighting. Yojimbo.

Yuna reached for her garment grid twirling herself on the spot watching the dressphere modify her clothes into a dark blue outfit microphone equipped to her right palm. Her songstress dressphere was song activated the summoners voice circling the battlefield giving all of her friends a increase in strength before she began to shake her hips from one side to the other watching Yojimbo gain a small dark cloud over its features somewhat restricting its gaze. Dona received a nod from the female shaking her staff within the air summoning Shiva in front of her form her blanket landing beside her feet.

Shiva ran forward using her speed and reflexes to dodge various strikes from the sword she was facing. The ice queen rolled onto the floor sliding underneath the weapon to deliver an ice elemental strike upon the opposite aeon. She quickly rolled onto her left pushing herself into the air allowing herself to flip over the large foe kicking into the dog like aeon holding Tidus hostage against the wall. The warrior quickly took a deep breath holding his throat where three scratch marks lined his neck blood slowly dropping from his wound. Yuna saw the pain upon his face but was unable to stop moving her dressphere taking control of every limb that she processed instead Paine was at his side, sword outstretched in front of them.

"Now what?" asked the male frowning.

"We die." coughed Paine looking for a way out and finding none.

"Not if I can help it."

Auron's eyes never left Leblanc's terrified features reading every slight movement that she performed knowing exactly what she was going to do. With a small smile she kicked backwards hitting Seymour in the chest granting the samurai a final ditch escape running toward the exit not wanting to look back yet respected the female's path thus gave her one final glare. As he did so hands grasped her neck twisting until it cracked dropping her to the floor, causing the sparkle from her eyes to be extinguished like a dying fire, draining the very essence from her body. He felt his eye's sting legs working at their maximum forcing him through what remained of the temple knocking various Guado out of his path fists clenched with pure rage. He hadn't known Leblanc for long but she had risked her life to save him, he wasn't going to waste it. He was going to kill Seymour even if it was the last thing he could ever do.

"Her blood is on your hand guardian." yelled the Guado. "Her death is your fault."

Time seemed to freeze for the party a bundle of pyreflies flew toward the two summoners flying into each of their chests glowing a gentle ruby like color. Both female's felt their strength levels rise granting them far more than either has possessed moments before their fight with Yojimbo. The attacking aeon froze slightly his attention changing, being focused more upon Yuna and Dona. The two woman seeing the change quickly turned and ran toward the cavern entrance taking the aeon with them, his sword running along the rocky wall sparks flying from it's tip. A simple voice darted into their mids deep and meaningful. His tone was strong as if instructing them with life or death rules.

"Payment accepted."

"Was that the aeon?" asked Dona frowning.

"I think." Yuna exclaimed confused. "He wanted a life."

"Did he change his mind? Give us a break?" she began quickly stopping seconds later. "Of course not that would be far too easy."

The oldest female pushed Yuna to the ground using her full force to knock her downwards following shortly after. Within seconds Yojimbo's blade flew across the center of the tunnel being lodged halfway down blocking their way. Screaming out Paine launched herself on the aeon's back kicking into the creature with such force her boot fell from her left foot. Her grip was tight fingertips turning red reducing the flow of blood to their tips. She yelled out for the remaining two female's to help the warrior starting to lose her grip. Nodding Yuna parted her legs raising her guns upwards creating a moon lit scene calling forth her own Yojimbo sword swinging strongly before him. Dona raised her staff however was soon thrown backwards being collided with a flying Paine.

Further within the cave Tidus managed to crawl across the dust covered ground using the cavern wall's to push himself onto his feet picking up his sword as quickly as he had dropped it. Unaware of the battle taking place before him the male slowly moved through the tunnel calling out for his friends. Upon hearing nothing back his chest tightened heart beat quickening with each step he took further forward. It didn't take long for the star blitzball player to realize something wasn't right, that something was happening and that it defiantly wasn't good. Using the negative thoughts to propel himself forward the male was able to push himself into a quicker pace feet loudly stepping upon the ground echoing around his location.

Hearing a yell once he appeared around the cavern corner he was met with a swarm of pyreflies whom circled him before flying back to the cavern of fayth ignoring him completely somewhat appearing as if they were running from something. It didn't take him long to realize what that was. Two Yojimbo's in combat neither appearing the slowest nor the weakest. Equally matched it seemed like the fight had been going for some time Yuna ordering her aeon to perform various attacks soon mimicked by her opponent. Submerged completely in the scene takin place Tidus was startled when Lulu appeared at his side expression serious. Her arms had various cuts along them, her legs marked with bruises being broadcasted by her ripped dress.

"Lulu your hurt." he said gasping.

"I'll be fine. You must help Yuna." she muttered before losing her balance her right knee giving way.

"You need my healing more." exclaimed the male wavering his hands over her body.

Lulu's eyes began to close rather quickly as the pain slowly left her body feeling a slight warmth replace it with Tidus's arms covering various wounds along her body the wounds closing up. The blood somewhat being drained back into her body. The black mage tried to raise her arm yet it was heavy almost too heavy to even feel let alone raise. The only member left standing was Yuna the female armed with her gunner dressphere and her summons. Two years prior she hadn't even had the weapons and she felt safe, protected, almost indestructible. Like nothing could hurt her and yet she was finding herself in more difficult situations, more dangerous situations. Situations that were becoming evermore pressing, evermore life threatening. Wherever she turned she seemed to run into more danger as if she was being punished.

"I've had enough." she muttered firing her weapons at the opposing Yojimbo ordering her own summon to hack and slash his way through the creatures very flesh exposing pyreflies to erupt from within destroying the corrupted aeon.

"Yuna." exclaimed Paine holding Dona within her arms her weakened form covered in blood.

"Oh no." Yuna called running to the other summoners body.


	24. Al Bhed's Machina

Rikku and Gippal laughed each giving the other a high five. The pair were both excited upon completing their project having already used it to phone Cid calling for him to pick them up just outside the cave. They had also used the device to call various random numbers in a spree of prank calls ordering food from homes and talking in Al Bhed to Yevon followers laughter being the only sound either cared about. Both of them needed a small amount of fun without the fear corrupting their bodies, time to relax and live without the pressure of the worlds demise within their grasp. They were just lucky that it was only Sin and Seymour they had to deal with. That was enough evil. Enough for anybody.

Wakka held his summon Mari close to his chest holding the creature tightly as it squealed happily. His weapon was under his feet the male kicking it against the wall directing it back to himself where he could repeatedly conduct the process. His ginger hair swayed within the blizzard coming from the entrance of their hideout it's freezing air colliding with most of the people within it almost as if they were being targeted by a variety of ice magic. Thankfully the effects weren't the same. Instead Nooj and Baralai just suffered from a quick shiver their arms wrapping around themselves as their skin reacted, trying to collect the remaining heat they had left. Both males had hardly moved ever since the group had divided hours before.

Nooj saw a blur coming from the bottom of the mountain something fast, bulky and clothed in red. He narrowed his eyes his eyesight not being as good as it once was though he was unable to mark out whom exactly that was. Alerting the other male's attention by gently tapping his leg with his stick Baralai stared at the same blip watching it get closer though instead of a frown appearing on his face it was a smile, teeth matching the same color as the snow marking the mountain trail. He knew the male coming towards them and yet he was surprised that he wasn't followed by another figure in pink.

"Its Auron." he began raising an eyebrow. "But he's alone."

"What about that other girl in the pink. Leblanc?" asked Nooj.

"I can't see her. She's not there."

"So where is she? I know she can be annoying but I feel like I care about her or at least my future self does."

"She's dead." said Auron matter of factly walking past the two entering the cave moments later.

"What happened?" asked Rikku running towards the samurai's side concern marking her face. "Did you say that Leblanc was killed? Who would do that?"

"Ask Seymour."

"Bastard." yelled Gippal clenching his fist. "I've had enough of him, enough of running. Its time we took the fighting to him. Rikku help me."

"What happened?" Wakka questioned kneeling.

"She sacrificed herself to save me."

Nodding she gave Auron a quick embrace tapping her hand on his arm before she walked to Rikku the two going back through the random assortment of items they had that remained. Baralai and Nooj stood next to one another their faces torn between anger and fear neither of them wanting to accept the fact that one of their own was dead. Someone they had traveled with, fought with, fought against, united with and they were gone. It was a powerful motion. A motion that most of them were feeling. Even Wakka had a tear in his eye thinking of the death that was following him. He hoped that Lulu and the rest of the party was safe. He had to believe that they were safe or he wouldn't be able to continue.

As if his prays were being heard by the fayth Yuna's group soon appeared Kimahri carrying Dona and Lulu on each shoulder his Ronso strength granting him the power that he needed to easily carry the two woman from Valefor's back Yuma sending the aeon as she slide from it clutching Tidus's waste with a small smile. Paine stared over to the cavern entrance watching Baralai and Nooj pace around the darkened hole something having clearly upset them. Running in the tension struck her body like a knife as if she couldn't push herself through the rubble of depression hanging over them. She stared from individual to individual eyes never leaving their faces.

"What's happened?" Paine said her fist pulling on Nooj's collar. "What aren't you saying?"

"Leblanc's dead." Baralai told the female warrior pulling her from the male forcing her to relax her grip not wanting the pair to start fighting as they had done a complete of years before.

"How?" asked Tidus Yuna slowly walking beside him concern evident.

"Seymour killed her." Rikku coughed hugging each member of the group. "Gippal and I. We have a way to sort that out."

"How can you sort a death?" Lulu coughed finding herself in Wakka's arms.

"Revenge." answered the two Al Bhed teeth clenched.

"That's not the way." Tidus began Rikku however covered his mouth pointing to a small array of machina that she and Gippal had created all unarmed except from a small bulb on their centers. One's that were rigged to explode. They were death machines.

None of the group wanted to accept that as an answer yet there was no stopping them. Instead Rikku and Gippal told the party that they were going to wait for Cid to arrive with his ship and find Seymour. To fight him and to later kill him. Yuna didn't want them to go yet it was their choice. They weren't going to do anything else, until the Guado maester was stopped none of them could relax. With him alive they were all in trouble. They were all targets with large red x's on their heads. They would never be safe. Not while the blue haired male was still breathing. They all knew that and regretfully that's why they decided another plan forward. Dona and Yuna would continue with gathering Aeon's guarded by a few guardians while The Al Bhed, their machines and the remaining members would fight Seymour. None of them were sure if the plan was going to work nor if any of them were going to survive the battle but he needed to be stopped, he had caused more destruction than Sin ever had.

Tidus quickly found himself upon the roof of the craft wanting to escape then tension being generated by the large group. He instead took sometime to himself thinking back to when he was a little boy when he only worry was grasping for his mothers attention after his father had been missing, unknowingly at the time to Spira. He had been gifted with a love like no other yet he still didn't know at what cost. Millions had died due to Seymour because of what Tidus apparently had done during his first forgotten visit to the fantasy world. The warrior had defeated him the first time even forced the summoner to stop her lone quest and allow the guardians to help in her quest to destroy the Guado. It had worked once. That however was before his breach of plot creating an array of destruction in his wake.

"What does he want from us?" he asked running his hand through his hair deep in thought of the past few weeks. "He knows where we are going to be and how we're going to do it. Maybe we've done this more times that Yuna thinks."

"Hey kid not a bad idea." said a male voice closing in to his location. "But your wrong. Think again."

"Old man?"

"That's right boy. So this Seymour freak any ideas on how your going to stop him?"

"Me? How the hell can I do that? How are you even here? Aren't you supposed to be Sin? Some kind of death machine?" he said frowning. "Why did you come to speak to my anyway? Why don't you speak to Yuna she's the only one here that actually like's you?"

"I know." he told his son as if he was expecting that reaction. "Your still standing here."

"Not for much longer." Tidus exclaimed walking past the man whom he had been angry at for years believing him to have left him and his mother and yet upon entering Spira himself he understood that he had been forced to do so. It wasn't his fault. That still didn't extinguish the anger he held however, it couldn't just smoke into vapor.

"You need to think of the bigger picture. What he wants at the end of all this." Jecht shouted after him.

"He wants you. He wants Sin."

"No. He wants power."

"Sin is power."

"At that moment yes. In the future hell if it can take you back in time it must be pretty strong."

"Vegnagun. It followed us?" he asked already knowing the response.

"He is't after me anymore he want's Sin and Vegnagun. That's why he's destroying the summons. To stop Yuna from stopping him."

"Rikku is going after him. He killed Leblanc. She want's revenge."

"He would have planned for that."

"It's a trap again isn't it?"

"You tell me." he said folding his arms.

He turned to run leaving his father chuckling slightly from behind him supplying a short wave before he disappeared into a swarm of pyreflies directing their flight upwards. Tidus turned around to thank him instead finding nothing but air. With a slight smile he returned to his task entering the ship at a speed. He charged past Kimahri and Auron whom stood conversing in one of the corridors Paine leaning against the wall beside them. Each seemed angry, annoyed each of them having a different plan of how they should act. The Ronso wanted to complete the pilgrimage, Auron wanted to kill Seymour and Paine wanted to use the summons to fight. Each was wrong for each one plan chose for them to divide themselves. That was exactly what was expected of them.

Rikku and Gippal were standing next to their array of machines having enchanced them with help from Cid granting them more mechanical objects to use to modify the weapons they held. They were far more stronger, more explosive and more dangerous than either Al Bhed would of ever made in the past and yet they were going to use it. Neither wanted to admit it but they were becoming like the very man they were trying to destroy, they were turning into killers. If the two young members actually thought about the explosive power they were going to use then they would discover the blast radius would affect more than just the target, innocent people would get hurt. Innocent people that were under his influence. They weren't to blame and yet already many Guado had been killed by the guardians and their two summoners. It was hard to justify where the line started and when they had crossed it. Maybe it was too far to go back.


	25. Back to Basic

**So chapter 25 here we go. Works been a killer, as always. Hope you guys like and if you do then please let me know.**

Tidus charged into the main hub area alerting all focus onto him. He ignored Kimahri, Paine and Auron's fight outside the room their raised voices somewhat being drowned out by the buzzing of the GPS system of the craft. Brother sat at the controls keeping a look on the path they were taking casually just flying over various landscapes not sure on where to land. Yuna was by his side Baralai on the other both in a deep conversation on how they felt that their teammates were going too far that their Al Bhed members were turning into people they never wanted to be. People that even they themselves were scared of. Of course as soon as the blitzball star opened his mouth their eyes drew to him along with Nooj the rest of the team getting some shut eye hoping their injuries wouldn't take too long to heal.

"It's a trap."

"What is? Wait where have you been?" asked Nooj head tilted slightly.

"On the roof." exclaimed Rikku walking in with Gippal by her side.

"Jecht told me that Seymour isn't after Sin. This time he's after Vegnagun. It followed us through Yuna." he began with a deep sigh. "He's causing destruction to wake the machine up so that it fights back and he's destroying the summons so that your focused on stopping Sin. He's planned everything up to now. He wants us to go after him."

"We can't just let him get away with this." spat Gippal arms folded.

"He won't." answered the summoner biting her bottom lip.

"My old man. No wait." started Tidus stopping for a minute pause. "My father told me to stop him from getting this power. That's what we need to do. Screw the final summoning. We all know it's Yevon's way of keeping Spria under control. To believe the teachings they break everyday."

"You really did meet him didn't you?" asked the female Al Bhed awkwardly rubbing her fingertips together receiving a nod in return.

Silence filled the room for a minute no one saying a word, each wrapped up in their own worlds. None of them could figure out what to say, none of them could truly think of another plan. The half Guado male was always one step ahead of them, sometimes he seemed to be ten steps. Whatever they did he knew what their movements were going to be. He knew what was decisions they would make setting traps in response. They needed a new set of rules, a new set of ideas and yet with the lack of strength they all felt none of them could be sure that the right decision would come from them. They had created plan after plan since the start of Yuna's pilgrimage and if they were honest with themselves than they hadn't really got anywhere. Sin was still as large as well as Seymour neither suffering from the increased team of heroes.

Lulu, Wakka and Dona were the only three members not informed about the situation all three of them laying in separate rooms each having been moderately injured in their last battle even though they didn't feel that they needed to rest. The weren't the kind of people whom could sit on the sidelines. They never had been. With Seymour roaming about the place they didn't want to be either yet with a swift word from Yuna, Cid and Auron the three had been confined. Lulu was in a fairly dark room the walls having been painted black, apparently the room matched her personality. Wakka was in a room full of bright colours with various images hanging on the wall while Dona was in a pretty blank room just one mirror hanging from a wall refecting her image back at her with each glance she took.

The black mage stared toward the ceiling holding her ribcage with her right hand feeling where she had been struck. She could remember one of Yojimbo's daggers hitting her chest not even noticing the pain at the time, her adrenaline had been pumping too much restricting her pain receptors thus it wasn't until she reached the entrance to the ship that she collapsed blood having come sprinkling from her waist. Although Wakka had been hurt too at the time he took weight carefully taking her to one of the rooms idly wanting to stay by her side. When he himself began to moan in pain however he too was send to rest much against his wishes. The whole event sent a shiver up Lulu's chest even allowing a small smile to surface. Only for a second.

Pushing herself off of the bed she hissed somewhat helping her body to the floor. She was apparently in more pain than she thought. Narrowing her eyes she crawled towards the corner of the room using the connected walls to aid her in her ascend back to her full height. Upon reaching it she remained motionless for a couple of seconds before exiting the room seeing a red flash filling the hallways. The intruder alarm had been sent off. Someone was aboard the ship. Turning around slowly to check her close proximity she heard an explosion further down the hall. Right where Wakka had told her he'd be sleeping. Face draining of color she ignored her own injuries hoping towards the noise pleading with every fiber of her being that he was safe, that she had been wrong and he wasn't anywhere near the detonation. If he had been however. He had been hurt. No. She didn't want to think about it. Instead she discarded the negative thought using it to boost herself forward.

"I'm coming Wakka." she coughed into her hand. "Don't be an idiot. Your not a hero. Don't try to be."

Stumbling she noticed a door across the hall open yet she wasn't quick enough to escape instead she gritted her teeth readying an elemental spell. Thankfully she was able to extinguish the magic seeing Dona fall through the door breathing heavily the female clutching her throat tears falling from her eyes. Upon seeing the mage the summoner shook her head gesturing inside the room where she could see the lifeless body of a Guado his hands covered in blood. He had left a bruise around Dona's neck the woman telling her that he had tried to strangle her when she was asleep. She was only able to get away by biting into his neck until she broke the skin his blood having gone in her mouth. She had had to kill him moments later but she knew it was close. A second later at waking up and she have never done so again. Teaming together the females carried on their path neither feeling up for fighting yet neither wanting to stay in the same location.

Back in the main hub the group huddled together collecting their weapons readying their counterattack. Paine charged into the room telling them Guado had been spotted further in the ship attacking anyone that walked near, Seymour however hadn't been seen. The group hoped that would remain the case. They weren't strong enough to fight him. Not in that moment. Yuna and Tidus joined forces with the two Al Bhed members of the team the four exiting the room to search the left corridors for the intruders while Paine, Kimahri, Auron, and Baralai exiting right. Nooj was sent to the lower levels to check of their friends. Although not seeing nor hearing the explosion he was able to feel it the blast causing the ground beneath him to vibrate harshly the ship feeling as it had nose dived for a split second.

"Be safe." he mumbled starting to rush.

Tidus swung underneath a Guado sword sliding onto his knees to dodge the attack Yuna following up by kicking the figure in the chest firing her weapons straight into his rib cage. Rikku hung on the back of another intruder using her legs to flip him backwards into the floor by Gippal before throwing one of her daggers. The Al Bhed held his hand out receiving the weapon directing it downwards for a fatal blow returning it to its owner seconds later. Nodding at each other the four continued on their way entering the storage bay which was normally locked yet with the security breach all doors automatically opened allowing the ships passengers changes to escape should the need arose. It was a safety procedure. Observing the area the four heard a growl coming from the back of the room each reading their weapon.

"Who's there? Show yourself so we can beat ya." yelled Rikku twirling the daggers between her fingers mouth opening slightly when an Anacondaur slithered forward eyes glared ready to strike.

"Watch it's stone gaze." cried Yuna.

"Stone what?" asked Tidus being pushed to the side by Gippal as the attack flew over their shoulders turning some of the doorframe behind them to stone.

"Stone gaze. Got it?" muttered Gippal.

"Got it. Thanks."

"Boys enough taking lets cut this thing down." cried the female Al Bhed tone full of aggression.

Yuna began by firing off bullet after bullets as the creature dove towards her swiping with its arm the female quickly being able to flip over the limb before being struck by its secondary arm causing the gunner to get knocked sideways into the wall. Tidus reached out swiping into the creature with his sword yet the fiends hardened skin deflected most of the blow counter attacking with its tail. The male collapsed downwards Gippal flipping over his back to fire his own weapon. Rikku ran to the summoners side throwing her daggers at the creature using them as a decoy allowing her to kick into the creatures chest though it didn't do much damage. It didn't seem to do much but anger him. With a furious yell he spat at his attacker covering the blonde haired female to spit.

"Eugh." she moaned more concerned about the liquid than being knocked backwards by the monsters scaled chest sending her flying across the room.

Lulu and Dona limped forward their hearts practically in their throats thus no words surfaced from them. Instead tears flew as they reached Wakka's room a blitzball rolling aimlessly next to a lifeless body his orange hair lacking in color and skin a mix of pale white with ruby red liquid covering the rest. A fearsome scream surfaced from the black mage her pain instantly forgotten as she reached his side throwing herself next to his body head laying on his chest pleading with him to keep breathing. That he needed to survive or she wouldn't be able to go on. That she needed him. That he was a much better person than she was, he was the kindhearted one, he had to survive. He just had to.

"Lulu. He's dead." muttered Dona eyes brimming.

"No he's not." she screamed gritting her teeth together. "You have white magic so use it."

"I can only bring back the dead within seconds of them dying he's been gone for too long. There is nothing I can do." she told her sadly before muttering to herself. "Unless I ..."


	26. A Second Chance

**Does Wakka deserve a second chance? Read on to find out. Hope you like. Thanks for the reviews as always.**

Lulu hadn't moved for awhile if anyone had been walking past her they would of assumed she was a doll or a really goof lifelike model copy. Dona had tears of her own falling, hands shaking but they were for a completely different reason. She didn't want to die. Of course she didn't but Wakka was loved by many. Though the black mage would never admit it the summoner could tell that she loved him, she could see it in her eyes. The one thing that nobody could hide no matter how good at lying they were was the emotion from their eyes. They were like windows in a persons true self, to their soul. Its why automatically people stared at the eyes when first meeting someone it was the bodies natural indicator to work out whether they were a threat or not. Finally not being able to take the pressure any longer she knelt beside the body raising her hand above the guardians figure her eyes tightly closing.

"You need to get back." she muttered taking a deep breath. "Maybe this is what I was here for."

"What are you going to do?" asked Lulu wiping her cheeks though the tears kept falling.

"Bring him back to life. Even if it kills me."

"You said you couldn't do it."

"Does't stop me from trying does it? Now get back!"

Though confused she moved backwards watching the white mage get to work watching as a familiar white glow illuminated her hands waving them over the body. First she started of slowly as if mentally drawing an outline of Wakka's form shortly before increasing at speed hands becoming a blur. The light pulsed filling the room with a strange glow alerting the trios presence to a small group of Guado closing in on their location. Though Lulu tried to stand up yet dropped to the ground near enough as soon as the thought crossed her mind. Her mind felt scrambled trying to figure out what to do. She had no members to use, even if she changed her dressphere she would still be too weak to fight. Dona was locked in a trance even with Lu shouting at her highest volume she couldn't hear her. No noise was breaking through her concentration she was more focused that anyone she had ever seen.

Flying from behind her was another women dressed in black armed with a large sword which she swung before her shielding the weakened group. Smirking the white haired female twisted her head around giving them a wink. Paine was joined by Baralai his lance twirling within his palms knocking into two doors that he send flying down the corridor hearing them connect with the opposing force charging towards them. With a grunt Kimahri brought up the rear Auron walking calmly beside him neither of the males saying a word until they saw Wakka. Their expressions turned from smiles to frowns quickly twisting into forms of rage, anger, depression, pain. Lulu could see their emotions even with all of them hiding it. She was looking into their eyes.

Nooj had been sent back once Paine told the male her team was heading in the direction of the dormitories instead becoming their own personal observer his face positioned behind a row of screens each addressing a different camera on the ship. The male leaned against his walking aid which doubled as a weapon using it to hold himself in the right spot being able to see all the screens. Mostly it was Guado attacking the ship however it seemed they did bring a few fiends with them. How he had no idea, Seymour seemed to be able to control them somehow. As if the creatures viewed him as their leader following him blindly whatever he chose for them to do, Nooj theorized that it was because they knew the measter wanted to become Sin. Either way they were on the ship one of them batteling four members of their party.

His fingers clicked over the keyboard face twisting from one panel to another looking for some kind of weak spot the creature suffered, whether it was a soft spot underneath its chest or a weakness to a certain element. With the libra scanning technology the compter had he hoped it wouldn't take too long. He could see that they were struggling. None of them had rested probably for a few days every single one of them needed a good night sleep with no worries or cataclasmic events plaguing their dreams. Unfortunately being a summoner or a guardian meant they weren't blessed with such luxuries. They weren't blessed with much at all if any of them were honest. The pilgrimage was an exhausting journey filled with danger at every turn. Not everyone survived them. Pilgrimages had never been fun things to do for anyone involved. He hoped Yuna was right about being able to stop them from ever happening again. If she wasn't? He didn't want to think of that conclusion.

At that moment the computer blinked flashing an array of colours before buzzing. The male twisted his body to get a better view eyes scanning the screens. It turned out it had found the results of the libra test, one that used the friends frame to access a series of tell tale signs of weaknesses. Not many people truly understood how it worked not really understanding the science or technology behind said device. Turned out the creature absorbed lightning damage actually using the element to heal itself instead of suffering damage. The fiend was resistant to poison, zombie and sleep attacks all of them not doing much damage and hardly ever supplying the status effect either. As for a weakness apparently it hadn't picked up one. Just the parties luck. Nooj was still waiting for a break.

Yuna ducked beneath the attack using her guns to fire a series of bullets at her target. Rikku and Gippal ran beside one another the male member firing with his weapon while Rikku used her partners height to flip herself over the creature. The two Al Bhed struck into their foe at the same time causing it to scream out in pain wavering around its arm in a fury. Both of them gave each other a high give charging next to to Tidus whom they boosted into the air allowing him to use his weapon right up and personal. With three fearsome strikes he drew the creatures life force ex spelling all of his energy twisting him into pyreflies. Pyreflies that drifted into nothingness. Vanishing as if they never existed in the first place.

"Finally." muttered Tidus holding Yuna as she ran towards his side.

"You did good." Gippal murmured to Rikku smiling.

"Your not so bad yourself." she replied planting a kiss on his cheek with a giggle.

"Get a room." Yuna yelled winking.

"Shut up." Rikku moaned planting another kiss on Gippal though the second time it was upon his lips making both of them blush.

"Yuna." Nooj yelled over the speaker regretfully not wanting to break the small amount of happiness they were experiencing. "You need to get to the dormitories. Somethings happened to Wakka and Dona."

"What happened?" she shrieked.

"You need to find out for yourself." said the red clothed male with a sigh.

"Tell me what happened." she pleased hands on her hips.

"I can't. You have to see it for yourselves."

The group of four ran toward the front door not stopping while they made their way to the dormitories. None of them spoke to each other along the way each thinking the worst yet when they came round the correct corner they were met by a crying Lulu and a tired Wakka the male looking as if he had been through hell and back after being controlled by Sin for a few years. Neither spoke to them just turning their faces to further down the corridor where a body layed with a blanket over them. The blanket wasn't moving meaning the person wrapped within it wasn't alive. Yuna being the caring individual that she was slowly broke away from the group lifting the sheet back to show Dona laying motionless on the floor. She was gone.

"What happened?" asked the remaining summoner her expression blank.

"It's my fault." Wakka told her limping.

"No it wasn't." moaned Lulu pulling him back though the male gently pushed her off.

"I had died Yuna. I was gone. I accepted my death. I was traveling to the farplane when I felt myself being pulled back ya? It was Dona she knew what would happen ya? She sacrificed herself to bring me back."

"She knew what would happen?" wondered Paine tilting her head.

"Of course she did." said Yuna standing. "As a white mage you have the ability to bring one dead back who had been dead after a few years but in doing so you give your own life placing your life into theirs."

"Like a trade." Gippal suggestered raising an eyebrow.

"She's gone." muttered Baralai leaning back against a wall sliding down it in shock.


	27. Re-Imagined Plan

**Yep that's two gone. How many more are going to fall? Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate it. Hope you guys like the chapter. Enjoy.**

It had taken hours to clean up the craft, that and to lay Dona's body to rest. They had given her a sending and taken her to Kilika island where they placed her body in a coffin sending her out to sea. Wakka had thrown petals into the air as soon as the body left the small island out of respect, honor and to ultimately say thank you. He wished that he would of been able to say it face to face instead of having to do so after her death. When the female had first joined the party not a lot of them had gotten on with the female in fact most of them had been confused at to why Yuna had invited her alone in the first place. Her personality wasn'y the greatest but it hadn't taken long for the group to accept her as one of them to take her options and her feelings into account. It had been starting to feel like she'd always been with them.

The group hadn't stayed long instead wanting to leave the site as soon as possible. One they didn't want to get overcome with their emotions, two they didn't want Seymour to attack at such a time and three they needed to plan their next move all her death would have been in vain. She would of died for dying. That said as soon as they had reentered the aircraft Yuna was the first one to break down already blaming herself for Leblanc's death she blamed Dona's on herself too, she had asked her to come along if she hadn't of done than the summoner would still be alive. She was sure of it. Tidus and Rikku tried to comfort her but it was no use the female having to go and lay down for a little rest while the rest of the group planned what to do next.

"Lulu, Wakka you guys need your rest after all that's happened to you. To what's happened to all of us. You weren't healed enough before the battle right?" Tidus explained arms folded.

"I'll follow whatever you guys want ya?" Wakka said leaving the room with Lulu in his arms. "We stick together now ya?"

"Thank you." the mage whispered looking both emotionally and physically drained.

"Now what?" asked Auron having waited until the pair had left the room.

"We don't fall for another trap." suggested Paine siting cross legged on one of the chairs staring into its console of cameras placed around the ship.

"We need the rest of the summons." Nooj exclaimed standing next to Nooj and Baralai. "That's the only thing that's going to stop Sin correct?"

"Seymour is more dangerous at that moment." muttered Rikku. "He wants Vegnagun and if he gets him then we're all dead."

"So we destroy Vegnagun." Gippal told them.

"Yeah because that worked well last time." Baralai moaned.

Lulu and Wakka sat within the same room neither speaking to the other both having far too much information to say. The feelings they felt for one another were true and yet the situation they discovered their love in wasn't one they wished had happened. A death in the search for love wasn't exactly the best story to tell friends of children on how the two people had met. The silence was awful it created some many other noises that normally could never be heard, such as the sound of a creaking floor or the sound of a buzzing coming from a heater or a gust of wind being summoned through a window or the humming of a computer. The same noises the two guardians could hear while stuck in the room both trying their hardest to ignore them. Their mouths were dry, their lips cracked not having the moisture generated by speech.

"Where do we go from here?" asked the black mage her expression confused.

"I don't know ya? I guess we just keep going on." he told his partner.

"Wakka I can't take those words back. I thought you'd have died." she said biting her bottom lip.

"So had I." Wakka muttered. "That's why we can't just stay the same. I love you Lu. I love you okay?"

"I love you too."

The pair layed down beside one another gripping each others hand holding on as if they could disappear st any given moment. Their bodies moved closer together the two not wanting to spend another moment apart, the two closing their eyes in order to rest. They were both tired. More tired than they realized up until that point. Neither guardian had been away for Besaid for so long infact Wakka only left during blitzball tournaments while Lulu had left on two previous pilgrimages. They liked how quiet Besaid was, there wasn't too many fiend attacks and the fiends that did attack were fairly easy to defeat. Easier than the ones the group had been fighting anyhow. They had learned much during their travels. They couldn't wait to return hopefully bringing a calm that lasted forever.

Yuna meanwhile just didn't know what to say nor what to do. She felt so guilty all of the time. Ever decision they made came back to haunt her in some way, shape or form. Her first pilgrimage at least had been full of laughter her second was full of destruction, shock events and pain. She wished more than anything that things had stayed the same. That she could have had Tidus back without reliving the moment ending with innocent people dying whom shouldn't have even been involved. Leblanc and Dona for starters not to mention the temples nor the civilians Seymour had deemed worthy to kill. Her eyes were puffy, red, drained, tired. She needed to. No she wanted to forget.

Allowing herself to float onto her bed she finally closed her eyes for what felt like months. Images of her fallen friends plagued her mind and yet they weren't unhappy ones. There were images of them waving to the her telling her than they were safe, that they were happy and that if they needed to they would have done it over and over again. To protect their friends they would of done anything. They asked Yuna if she had been in the same situation what she herself would have done. Instantly without question she responded with the answer she had and would always give. If she could save someones life than she would do so no matter what could happen to her, no matter what the consequences.

Kimahri hadn't said a single word while the remaining party raged on about their future plans feeling as if the whole event was pointless. The blue Ronso was confused at how they could feel so stong about the situation when the result needed to be the same. No matter what order they competed the tasks in the group needed to defeat Sin, Seymour and Vegnagun. He just hoped that they wouldn't have to fight all three foes at the same time or they were pretty much certainly dead. Of course none of the other team members knew how he felt for he wasn't one for words. He had probably more opinions than the rest of the party put together yet not enough of a mouth to voice them. Instead he stood quietly against one of the walls nearby half listening to the conversation happening around him.

"Okay so we all agree then?" finished Paine.

"Yeah we will go after the rest of the summons first. Then we pit all three against one another defeating whichever one survives." Rikku said laughing.

"We sound like Seymour." muttered Auron huffing with amusement.

"At least we don't look like him." added Tidus with a smirk.

"Get ready we will be at the temple soon." Cid explained shooing them all to their rooms.

Group quickly disbanding they all left in various directions none of them being able to get to sleep for they were far too excited at the prospect of defeating all the greatest threats against Spira in one go. To rid the world of Sin, Seymour and Vegnagun in one go. If the situation worked then they would be known as some of the greatest warriors in history, the greatest battle ever one. If they indeed won that is. Though they also felt sorrow for the two comrades they had lost from their party since the pilgrimage, Leblanc and Dona both being females whom shouldn't had been involved thus in turn shouldn't have died. Images of them were positioned on the hub of the ship having been gifted by the summoner Yuna. She had been continuously upset about the situation she blamed herself for.


End file.
